


The End

by Darky_Parky



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Backstage, Brainwashing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cameos, Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Coma, Demons, Don't Read This, Easter Eggs, Gen, Horror, Hospitals, Inspired by Bandersnatch, Inspired by Black Mirror, Knives, Light-Hearted, Magic, Mild Gore, Murder, Mystery, No Strings Attached, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Torture, Puppeteer, Puppets, Secrets, Stabbing, Television Watching, Theatre, Time Loop, Time Travel, Trauma, Undead, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 34,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You have a choice in everything. That means even reading this story. You have a choice to leave it right now and live your life. You have a choice to be free. You have a choice to avoid a life of torment.Choose wisely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first draft of a choose your own adventure I'm working on. I'll more than likely put up multiple chapters at a time. Anyway, enjoy the prologue!  
> 

Oh, I didn't think you would come. Well, I suppose I should explain what is happening to you - what you are doing.

You are entering a realm unbeknownst to you before. If you so wish to proceed you must familiarize yourself with your environment and make choices given to you.

Many have tried before and failed to get what they truly desired despite their choices. Many were and are disappointed in what they received. But some - some are content with their choices. Some are even what you call "happy" with their choices.

You can always turn back whenever you wish as long as you are willing. You can always try again of course. But, what is happening will happen and will always have happened. Remember that.

In this story, you will be controlling a man named Sean McLoughlin. Sean McLoughlin is a famous YouTuber who has made a set of characters. Characters in which millions of people care about. Sean McLoughlin wants to do something different. He is planning something big and you are here to help him. Or destroy him or others, whatever you so please.

In this story, there will be hidden messages scattered about. I wish I could give you the tools for you to find them, [but he won't let me](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZPB6yEkJOs7d4NU-rQR11xHo-Cm0lFYy0jl3whIeKKw/edit). 

In this story, you may become ~~irrationally~~ emotionally attached to certain characters. Bad things may happen to said characters. Do not become alarmed. They are not real. None of this is real. ~~This is all just a game.~~ If you feel you are overwhelmed, take a step back and take however long you need to calm down. **Only come back when you are calm.**  You are important in this story after all.  **Let nothing happen to you.**

Do you consent to this?

 

Yes - [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40698347#workskin)

No - [Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S̸͉̏̔͋e̵̝̹͕̝̚e̷̫̐ ̶̰̳͒̅̚ỳ̵̜͆͛͘ą̸̣̖͕͗͆͒͑ ̴͔͋r̷̼͋͂͜͠ȇ̶̮̘͝ä̴͚̰́̐͂l̴̞̍͝͝ ̷͈̻͝s̴̨͙̯͑̀͂o̴̭̣̘̲͂ǫ̷̳̒͝n̴̺̎͂̚͝


	2. Chapter 2

Still here I see. Very good. Let's move onto the story.

* * *

Sean awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up from his bed and stretched. He yanked off the covers of his bed and turned off the alarm. He shuffled over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. 

Sean went over to his closet, debating on what to wear today. His eyes fell upon a black T-shirt and something in his mind clicked. Quickly, Sean grabbed an outfit, put it on and closed the closet doors. He then rushed downstairs to go find a pen and paper. He managed to find his trusty notebook and began scribbling in it. Just thoughts at first, but those thoughts soon morphed into concepts and those concepts into a story.

Sean was grinning from ear to ear, giddy of what he now has in store. He has to tell someone about this. 

He could tell Robin, his editor. It's always good to keep them updated, but he could also kill two birds with one stone by sending out a cryptic tweet. That'll get the community going and Robin will also be informed afterward. Or he could tell no one and keep it a surprise. Reckless and introverted, but it could give Sean some time to think of the story itself.

Who should he tell?

 

Tell Robin - [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40699784#workskin)

Tell Twitter - [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40700786)

Tell No One - [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40701485#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

He needs to tell Robin. Robin is Sean's editor how could he not tell him about this? Sean rushed upstairs and grabbed his phone, sending Robin a text about his new idea. Sean waited for what felt like an eternity for Robin to respond, however it was only a few minutes.

Sean sighed. Perhaps he was being too impatient. He should really just calm down and wait. 

Sean left his phone upstairs and looked about his house, trying to find something he could use to get his mind off of the text. His eyes landed back on his notebook. 

Well, might as well fill in the blanks. He still hasn't touched up on many of the egos. But, which one?

 

Henrik Von Schneeplestein - [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40702082#workskin)

Chase Brody - [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40733801#workskin)

Marvin the Magnificent - [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40734143#workskin)

Jameson Jackson - [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40734248#workskin)

None - [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40734776#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

It's always fun to tease the fans. Sean ran up stairs to get his phone. He closed his bedroom door and sat at the edge of his bed. He went to the Twitter app and immediately began typing.

"Planning something ;)" No, no, that's stupid. Sean deleted the message and began another one. "I know what happened in May" That just sounds really lazy. That won't do. Sean deleted the message and took a moment to think of a good, flammable message. "I have the answers to your questions." Yeah, yeah that's cryptic. Now should he use Zalgo text or is that too. . . ?

What was that sound?

Sean waited in silence, listening closely. Nothing.

Sean shook his head. Probably just hearing things again. Okay, so, Zalgo text maybe or maybe he could try some secret code. Time to look up some translators-

_Thump, thump, thump._

"What the fuck was that?" Sean put his phone aside and moved toward the sound. He pressed his ear up to his bedroom door and listened carefully.

_Thump, thump, thump._

It sounded like. . . footsteps.

Someone was in his house. What should he do?

 

Investigate Sound - [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40735304#workskin)

Hide - [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40735808#workskin)

 


	5. Chapter 5

Telling no one. A safe choice indeed. Though, kind of an introverts choice. Not something Sean will usually pick, but something is different about him today. He didn't know what, but he thinks he likes it.

Sean doesn't know if he'll keep up the act but, he will sure as hell try. He got to work on his notebook, writing whatever popped into his mind, planning to clean it up later. 

He knows one thing for certain. There will not be anymore obvious signs. No more glitches. No more giggles. Just subtly. They'll know.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"What the fuck was that?" Sean put his phone aside and moved toward the sound. He pressed his ear up to his bedroom door and listened carefully.

_Thump, thump, thump._

It sounded like. . . footsteps. Someone was in his house. What should he do?

 

Investigate Sound - [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40735304#workskin)

Hide - [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40735808#workskin)


	6. Chapter 6

Henrik is a real interesting character. A German doctor who only wants to help people. He has helped Chase Brody and Jack. Anti has tried to take control over him, but it appeared to not have worked. He has just now gotten back from vacation to find someone else in his chair.

Sean sat down and opened up his notebook. Now, Henrik. Getting back from vacation Jack was in his chair, but Jack is in a coma at this time. So, was this Jack's delusion or possibly Henrik's? Perhaps back in  _Kill Jacksepticeye_ Jack was not the only one who was put into a coma. It would explain his sudden absence after his abrupt appearance or why Chase hasn't mentioned Henrik whatsoever.

Sean began writing this down, unsure if he was actually going to use it or not, but he'll go over it with Robin soon.

Now, we all know that Henrik has met Chase and Jack or at least knows of them, but does he know of the other egos? Does he even know about Anti for that matter? Sure, he might know that there is something going about, but what if he only sees him as a virus? This way Henrik doesn't know how to properly treat Anti's victims or himself.

Sean grinned from ear to ear. People are going to lose their shit.

" _His heart vate is vising._ " 

Sean nearly jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, but found none.

"What the fuck. . . ?" 

" _I-I think h_ _e's vaking up!_ " 

Sean got up from the couch, tossing aside his notebook. "Who's there?" Sean's words echoed throughout his empty house. As the last syllables disappeared into the silence his hallways began to break apart, a bright light engulfing the broken pieces.

Adrenaline taking place of rational thought - Sean ran the other direction, the sound of his footsteps becoming lost in the void.

Before Sean could even get to the end of the hallway the rest of Sean's home disappeared into the bright void. Sean looked about the blank canvas. "Hello?"

" _Jack?_ _"_  

Piece by piece, Sean began to disappear. He went to scream, but his body had evaporated before he could even get a sound out.

* * *

Slowly, Sean stirred from his long slumber. He opened his eyes to see along with the bright lights of a hospital were two blurry figures. It took a moment before his vision cleared.

Henrik alongside with a nurse. Tears were filling his eyes.

"Uh. . . ?"

Henrik placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "It's good to you have you back, old friend."

"Henrik. . . ?"

"Jah?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in ze hospital. You vere in a coma."

"I was in a coma?"

"Yes." Henrik's words echoed in Sean's ears. When Sean didn't respond to the doctor Henrik furrowed his eyebrows. "Jack, do you vemember anyzing?"

"I. . . I. . ."

"Susan, hol mir eine Zwischenablage," Henrik ordered without looking away from Sean.

"Sofort, Doktor." The nurse went to fetch whatever Henrik had asked for.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?"

"You're alvight, Jack. You're going to be alvight." Henrik's reassurance didn't slow Sean's heart rate. Why was he here? Was this a dream? Or a nightmare? Soon, Susan arrived with a clipboard and a pen she then handed it to Henrik. "Vielen Dank," he said quietly to Susan. "Now, Jack, vat is ze last zing you vemember?" Sean stared at Henrik with wide eyes, occasionally glancing at the nurse. "Susan, könntest du bitte den Raum verlassen?"

"Natürlich, Doktor. Ich bin gleich draußen."

"Vielen Dank, Susan." Susan left the room, leaving Sean and Henrik alone. "Jack, vat is ze last zing you vemember?" Sean stayed quiet. "Jack, vatever it is, I'll believe you. Alvight? You're my friend, I trust you."

Sean drew his eyebrows together as he thought.

He can't just tell Henrik that he's a fictional character, he might think that Sean was crazy. But then again, why should Sean care if a fictional character thinks he's crazy? This could all very well be a dream. But. . . if it isn't - and that's a hard if - it'd be better if Sean tried to convince Henrik that he was just suffering from a nightmare.

What should he do?

 

Tell Henrik What Happened - [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40745402)

Tell Henrik What He Is - [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40745822)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for this since I do not speak a lick of German, please forgive me for the rough translation


	7. Chapter 7

You have a lot to work with when it comes to Chase Brody. A divorced father with severe depression who has recently become an alcoholic. He has been waiting for his friend Jack to awake from his coma. Fans are absolutely crazy for Chase, wondering if he's all right, all the while depicting him in the saddest of situations. He's perfect.

Sean sat down and opened up his notebook, getting to work. Now, Chase. Last seen in a red hallway with Anti. Anti seemed to have attacked him or at least tried to from what the fans have seen. The last thing he ever said was-

" _Where are they?!_ _"_

Sean paused. He only heard that, right? Sean looked around his house, seeing no one. Yeah, of course he only heard that. Stupid.

Sean got back to work. So, where was he? Ah, yes. While in the hallway Chase heard a number of noises, one of them being his own children's laughter followed by their screams.

Sean froze upon hearing a little girl crying. He scanned the area once more. Still, nobody. "What the fuck. . . ?" 

He shook his head. Maybe he should take a break, he could be getting too into it. He bookmarked his page and stood up from his seat and walked toward the hallway. Sean dreaded the feeling of being in open space, even though he was in his own home.

Pieces of the floor deteriorated with each step Sean took. The ground decayed before falling away in massive black void that laid just beneath Sean's feat.

Sean drew closer to the hallway which appeared much darker than he recalled. Cautiously, Sean peered into the hallway. His living room fell away, leaving only the hallway.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

Sean jumped as a man appeared in front of him back turned, lighter in hand. In what appeared to be another room, you can hear the laughter of a child. It was then followed by their screams.

Slowly, the man went down the hallway, cautious, skeptical. 

Another man appeared at the very end of the hallway, his back turned just like the other man. However, he didn't give off the same aura as the other man. It was malicious, horrible. . . fearsome.

"Where are they?!" Chase cried.

Anti turned, grinning. The green of his eye chilled the very soul of Sean. He froze as Anti walked toward Chase.

There was no knife in hand but Sean could tell he had ill intent. Chase stood his ground and attempted to fight Anti but he didn't even have the chance. Anti glitched forward, grabbing a hold of Chase.

Anti looked up at Sean and waved before disappearing. With Chase.

* * *

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

Sean looked on, puzzled upon seeing Chase appear in front of him once again back turned, lighter in hand. In what appeared to be another room, you can hear the laughter of a child. It was then followed by their screams.

Slowly, Chase went down the hallway, cautious, skeptical. Sean opened his mouth and attempted to warn Chase of the oncoming danger, but not a sound came out.

Anti appeared at the very end of the hallway, his back turned just like Chase. However, he didn't give off the same aura as Chase. It was malicious, horrible. . . fearsome.

Sean tried yelling once again, but it was like he was on mute.

"Where are they?!" Chase cried.

Anti turned, grinning. The green of his eye chilled the very soul of Sean. Sean shook his head. Not this time. He ran forward but just as he was about to reach Chase he was placed back in his original spot. Sean furrowed his eyebrows and tried running forward yet again only to get the same result.

Anti grabbed a hold of Chase. He looked up at Sean and waved before disappearing. With Chase.

* * *

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

Sean looked on, frustrated while he watched Chase going back into the same loop. He needs to do something about this.

But what?

 

Sacrifice Sean - [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40741967)

Investigate Screaming - [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40745342)


	8. Chapter 8

Marvin the Magnificent. Marvin is a struggling magician who had never finished art school. In very few videos he has been hinted at, however he has not been shown in a long while. He's perfect.

Sean sat down and opened up his notebook. So, Marvin, where was he throughout this endeavor? Is he on his own, oblivious to what is going on? Or is he just somewhere people can't see? Maybe it's like an Upside-Down situation. But is he trapped or hiding? Who is he hiding from? The egos or Anti?

Sean was grinning. This was going swimmingly so far.

" _Jack!"_

Sean froze. He looked around his house, puzzled.

"Hello?" No answer. He shook his head. He must be imagining things. Sean got back to work, writing whatever appeared in his mind before it happened again.

" _Jack! I know you can hear me!"_ Jack paused, skeptically scanning his home. " _You have to get out of here._ " Jack held his notebook tightly in his hands as he rose from his seat, prepared to wack anybody over the head with it.

"Who's there?"

There was a sigh. " _God damn it._ " 

With a poof of a green cloud in came Marvin. His long green hair pulled up in a bun, his bangs draped over the top of his mask. He wore a blue cape and a black tuxedo. Marvin opened his mouth to speak when Jack screamed. Jack then went onto repeatedly wack the magician with the notebook. "Ah! For fuck's sake- fucking- stop!" Marvin grabbed the notebook from Jack and threw it on the ground. "I was _about_ to say don't be alarmed."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"I came to get you."

"To get me? Why-"

"I don't have time to explain. Let's go." Marvin grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"To save you, why else?" Marvin swung open the bedroom door and ran for the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Always with the questions, Jackie," Marvin muttered as he opened the window. He stepped aside. "Jump."

"What?! Are you nuts?!"

"Jack, this is the only way you can get out of here."

"What do you mean?! There's a front door downstairs!" Marvin grabbed Jack by the shoulders.

"The first place the Director looks for his actors is in the wings! You have to get out through the window!"

"What are you-!" 

"You don't have a choice!" Marvin pushed Jack through the window. Jack screamed as he fell, shutting his eyes tight, awaiting the oncoming impact of the ground. 

. . . However, it never came. Jack managed to peek to find himself falling into what seemed to be an endless galaxy. "Jackie, come on." Marvin grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up to his feet. Oddly enough, Jack could actually stand.

Marvin stood proud, his cape fluttering in a nonexistent wind. He summoned a mirror and preened himself. "We've lost him for now, but in the meantime, we have work to do." Once done, the mirror disappeared and Marvin turned, walking over to what seemed like a milky way. "Come along, Jack."

Hesitantly, Jack followed, their footsteps echoing throughout the void. "Uh. . . Marvin, what's going on?"

Marvin sighed. "I don't know, honestly. It started off just with a few repetōs and vacuos, but now it's evolved into something more."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Repetōs are time loops, they replay a certain amount of time over and over again until some outside force breaks it. Vacuos are stilled time, they are not effected by anything around it and cannot be effected until interacted by its creator. Vacuos and repetōs have been popping up all over the place lately. At first I thought it was just Jameson, but, I was wrong."

"Jameson? As in Jameson Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"How could he have anything to do with time?"

"He's been obsessed with it ever since he learned that he could  _possibly_ get his voice back. He wouldn't stop bothering me until I taught him some laws of time. At least enough where he can cast vacuos or repetōs. Not too long ago he had been messing around with time - trying to find a timeline where he can speak. But. . . then he stopped. I don't know what happened to him, but I know it can't be good."

There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke. "Is this all real?"

"Much more real than what you've been seeing."

"But. . . how? You're a fictional character I made up."

Marvin sighed. "Oh, Jackie."

"Jack," Jack corrected. Marvin didn't respond as he came up to the little piece of space. Marvin reached into the milky way and plucked out what seemed like a red star.

"This, right here, Jack, is a repetō."

"How can you tell?"

"Look a bit closer." Jack leaned in, searching for any noticeable abnormalities.

"I don't see anything."

"Little bit closer." Jack shared a glance with Marvin before leaning in closer, searching for any difference.

"I still don't-" Swiftly Marvin smacked Jack up the head. Marvin snickered childishly as Jack recoiled to rub the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Ah, just to fuck with you." Jack scowled at Marvin. "Anyway, this has been the most troublesome repetō I have encountered so far. Nothing I cast seems to break it. I fear we must go into it."

"Go into it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It's simple." Marvin threw the orb onto the ground and it expanded into a crimson doorway. "Now we simply walk through." Jack eyed the doorway, getting a bad feeling off of it.

"Why do I have to go in there with you? You seem capable enough."

Marvin looked to Jack, confused and maybe a bit concerned. "Are you scared, Jack?"

"No," Jack stated, partly lying. "I just want to know why you need me. You're this all powerful. . . wizard."

"Magician," Marvin corrected.

"And I'm just. . . some human, the best thing I can do is scream."

Marvin let out a frustrated sigh. "Jack, I can't go through all of this right now. Just tell me, do you want to go with me or not?" 

This is a portal that leads to God knows where, Jack will be accompanied with Marvin, but who says that Marvin is all that trustworthy? He's this all powerful. . . magician that Jack didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago. Then there's the possibility of just staying in an unknown territory that could hold God knows what. "Come on, Jack, I don't have all day."

 

Stay - [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40960247)

Go With Marvin - [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40958882)


	9. Chapter 9

Jameson Jackson. Has not been shown in an entire year. He has been hinted at. He has been debated over. He has seen Anti. And Sean still hasn't come up with a proper backstory for him. A perfect person to write about.

Sean sat himself down and picked up his notebook. Jameson Jackson. A silent movie star who is still to be decided whether or not he is a puppet of Anti. That information also comes along with whether JJ is evil or not. Now, Jameson, he first appeared with a smile on his face and a cheerful demeanor-

Sean knitted his eyebrows together. It sounded like. . . music playing from the other room. It sounded like one of the songs Sean picked out for Jameson.

"What the hell?" Sean got up from his seat, leaving his notebook behind as he went to investigate the music. Sean walked down a dark hallway to a small room. It looked like a monochrome version of the room in which Jack did his last pumpkin carving video.

A table was set up as well as an old looking camera. Behind the table was what looked like a life sized puppet. It was seated, it's head resting on the table.

Sean felt immensely disturbed by this. He went to run upstairs to grab his phone when he found that his way back was replaced by a dark void. Sean's stomach sank.

What the fuck was going on?

Sean practically screamed as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He whipped around and nearly fell upon seeing a puppet Jameson. But, luckily, Jameson had quick reflexes. As of right now the only thing preventing Sean from going over was his shirt and the wooden hand that held it. Jameson pulled Sean back up to his feet and dusted him off. ". . . Thanks?"

Jameson smiled kindly and nodded.

This all had to be a dream. There's no way this can be real.

Jameson stepped aside and gestured Sean to walk in. After a reassuring nod Sean walked into the room. Jameson walked across the room and gestured to the chair. Sean sat down, watching as JJ fetched a chalkboard along with some chalk.

Jameson pulled out a chair seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the opposite side of Sean. There was a short moment of silence while Jameson wrote something down on the chalkboard. Once finished, Jameson turned it around for Sean to see.

" _Apologies for the scare, I just didn't want you falling off into the abyss. Anyways, hello, Sean! I hope I found you in good health._ "

"Ah, hi, Jameson." Jameson quickly turned the board around, erasing it before writing another message.

" _I know you must be confused, but please, minimize your questions. I can only explain so much._ "

Sean nodded as Jameson erased the board and waited for Sean's response. "What happened to my house?"

Jameson held his finger up, signifying he knew the answer. " _That's easy! That never was your house._ "

"What?"

Jameson added on the next sentence. " _All of this is just for show. Your house was a set._ "

Sean pushed his eyebrows together. "I-I'm sorry, but, I don't understand."

Jameson nodded before writing a new message. " _Everything here is of a show, you are the main character. Your house was a stage._ "

"Jameson, you're not making any sense."

" _If you don't believe me, look up._ "

 

Refuse - [Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40850099)

Look Up - [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40850066)


	10. Chapter 10

None. Sean didn't know why he didn't pick any of his egos. You would think that when you have four unfinished characters you have much to work on. It was almost like something was forcing him to.

He drifted away from his notebook and went upstairs to his recording room. Might as well record a video if he had this much time on his hands. Sean pulled on his headphones and began searching for a game to play.

He found a good horror game that had been sitting in his downloads folder for quite sometime now. Before he opened the game Jack warmed up his voice as to avoid strain, testing out many different pitches and volumes before moving onto tongue twisters. As he was doing this he noticed that he was hearing strange noises coming from behind him. Though, when he looked, nothing was there.

Freaky, he thought. Sean started recording and cleared his throat, preparing for his earth shattering intro. He pretended to slap the camera and filled his lungs full with air.

"TOP O-" Suddenly, his house began to shake violently. Panicked, Jack grabbed onto his armrests for dear life as he looked about, trying to figure out what was going on. He hasn't experienced an earthquake in God knows how long. "Ahm. . . ."

As quickly as the earthquake started, it stopped. Jack, unsure, scanned his recording room one last time before readjusting in his chair, a grin forming on his lips. "Sorry 'bout that, just had an earthquake." Jack began laughing. "Man, an earthquake hasn't hit me in forever," he muttered to himself. He looked up to the camera. "Anyway." He re-did his intro. "TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to-"

His computer glitched, multi-colored streaks racing across his monitor. He looked to it with concern, hoping it was just the game. "Ahm. . ." Soon, it stopped. Jack looked back at his audience and laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry, I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, welcome to Antidote. This is a game I found on steam a long while ago and I heard a lot of you recommending it to me, so I thought I'd check it out. I know nothing about it, so we're just divin' in head first."

Jack dragged his mouse over to the start button. He clicked it and was instantly met by darkness. He waited a minute before growing suspicious yet again. He looked to his computer, trying to find a problem. "What the fuck?" He tried closing the game, but it refused. "What the fuck?!" he repeated, growing frustrated.

A giggle entered his headphones as a notification popped up.

" _We're sorry, but we seemed to run into a problem. Use the[Antidote](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HDhSQBJz45Wgb9va699UWD0_Dmuh5042dMfFFPoOjA4/edit) to solve it._

 _OK_ "

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "I-Is this the game?" He asked as he clicked the OK button. Another giggle. Jack started smiling again as he realized this was all just part of a game. He began to laugh until the game froze again. Jack's smile soon faded and he went back to looking around, trying to find the problem. "God damn it."

His eyes briefly looked up at the camera, making sure at least it was alright. That's when he saw it. The dark figure in the corner of the room.

Jack immediately took his headphones off and turned seeing a man in the corner of his room, grinning. "Who are you?!"

"Oh, ya should know that by now, Jackie." Before Jack could even think about running Anti had him by the back of his neck, grinning at the camera. "Hello, everybody at home! Ya already know my name. Ya should know why I'm here." Anti pressed a knife against Jack's throat.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm sorry, Jackie." Anti tighten his grip on Jack. "That's not for ya to find out," Anti hissed before looking back to the camera. "I know, you all must be confused." Anti shrugged. "Or maybe you're not. Maybe you've been goin' 'round in circles, tryin' to find what ya want. Let me tell ya this, ya won't get what ya want until ya take risks. That's what I did." Anti laughed. "Look at me now! Livin' the dream."

"Anti-"

Anti shushed him. "I'm tryin' to have an adult conversation here." Anti went onto monologue to the audience.

Jack, desperate for escape searched for a way out. His eyes fell to his desk. In front of him now was a pen which is an inefficient weapon, but you can harm anyone with anything if you put your mind to it. While Anti is distracted Jack could grab the pen and stab him, giving him some time to escape.

Then Jack thought of just running out the door. Which, is somewhat a bad idea, taking in the fact he has a knife pressed to his throat. However, Anti seems a bit distracted at the moment. Maybe he can throw him off his rhythm with some form of distraction. ". . . Make yer choice."

 

Run - [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42462725)

Stab Anti - [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42463235)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q̵̭̍͊̃Ẍ̸͍͛̂J̷̧̾l̶͔̆Ï̴͔̱̳͂Ḥ̶̝͖̿͠l̷̙͛̌v̵͓͚̱̋̊͂d̵̹̾͂S̸̥̣͑̓B̶̩̣̹̕h̶̜̭͝ͅÏ̷͔͙̂G̸̟̙̿̔Ṋ̵̹̌̄͠ṽ̶̞d̴͖͆̊2̷̉ͅF̷̨̫̐̂y̵̢̘̗̿͐Ẕ̶̢̖͠D̶͍̗̐̐͝8̸̱̇̚ğ̵̣̦̺͝V̵̧̭̖̈́2̵̬̥͇̕V̸̨͋͘s̷͕̫̅b̴͓̱̓̿̕D̶̯̤͆̃́8̴͙̙̋g̷̡̛̲̥͠Q̴͇̩̺͂̾͝X̵̠͍J̸̺̎͆̓l̸̦̰̰̐͑̓I̶̛͕̘H̶̰̣̻̒͂l̵̦̒̍h̴̯̄̂Ṕ̸̲̃͛w̵̬̐̐=̶̝͑=̴̟̻͍̽


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, Sean approached the sound, skeptical of whomever maybe lurking in the dark. He peeked into the hallway and looked around, confused. Why was it so pitch black? Sure, the lights were off, but that shouldn't make it impossible to see. 

Carefully, Sean reached for the light switch and flipped it on. With a flicker, the lights turned on. The red tinted lights did not show the same hallway Sean has known for years. It was long, carpeted, a single door at the end of it. The door was black, it seemed like a door you'd find backstage. Sean felt uneasy.

Cautiously, Sean walked down the hallway, watching for anything that might pop up. As he neared the door at the very end, he found five other ones that were hidden by the cabinets that aligned the wall.

One door was pristine and white. The silver handle, gleaming. It reminded Sean of the doors you'd find at a doctor's office.

Another was monochrome. Faint music can be heard behind it.

Another was a crimson red. It gave off an ominous feel.

Another seemed to be spray painted. A bright green Sam was painted onto the blue and red background.

The last one seemed normal other than the decorated cat mask hanging off of it.

Well, there's only one way to find out any mystery behind a door.

Which one?

 

The Black Door - [Chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42699674)

The White Door - [Chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43014509)

The Monochrome Door - [Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43014572)

The Red Door - [Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43014599)

The Spray Painted Door - [Chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42613907)

The Cat Mask Door - [Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42031502)


	12. Chapter 12

Quickly, Jack rushed over to a closet - wary of his footsteps - he threw open the doors and stepped inside. He closed the doors behind him and shrunk to the floor. Jack reached for his phone so that he could call the police, but he then remembered he left it in his bedroom. Jack silently cursed to himself before peeking in between the cracks of his closet, trying to get a glimpse of whomever was awaiting outside the door.

The footsteps slowed and a giggle echoed throughout the house. Jack's blood turned cold.

"Come out, come out wherever ya are," Anti sang.

Jack grabbed onto the carpet and held on for dear life. Anti was in his house.  _Anti was in his house._ How was this even possible? Anti was a fictional character something Sean made up, how is he here? " _All 'round the mulberry bush._ " Jack attempted to slow his breaths as Anti's voice drew near. " _The monkey chased the weasel._ " The light seeping into the closet was soon blocked by a dark figure. " _The monkey thought it was all in good fun._ " 

Silence swept over the house. The only sound that could be heard was Jack's beating heart. A drop of sweat trickled down Jack's forehead while his eyes remained still, staring up at the door.

Anti pried the doors open, knife in hand, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Jack screamed as Anti lifted the knife over his head. "[POP GOES THE WEASEL](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12mewICSb58DCRlctyBX9CIw71Vez8cNh9UUe2yQ2jq4/edit)!" 

* * *

_Pop Goes the Weasel_

_Ending 1 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ľ̶̖e̸͎͆n̷͉̕s̴͍̉a̵̳̚ë̶̗ẃ̷͉e̴̯̔h̵͎̽+̸̞̾ş̴͘e̷̦̓o̶͉̕g̶̝̉p̵͖ọ̵̎p̶̼̕ḷ̴̛e̴͔͒s̶̺̊â̸͚3̶̫͌w̶̤͐e̶̻̚h̷̡̀t̷̕ͅš̸̞e̸͇̽o̶̫̊ĝ̸̖p̶̦͌o̶̤̾p̶̛͎l̶̟̇e̴̩͋s̷̤̏ȃ̴͜e̵̖͠w̸̧̄ȅ̶̖h̴̯ẗ̵̬s̶̛͉e̸̮̐o̶̟͘g̸̱̏p̸̩̽o̸̻͋p̷̺̅i̵̤ḛ̴̑h̴̠͆t̴̳̍ŝ̷̡e̶̙͆o̶̘̒ǧ̶͚p̴͍͝o̷͚͊p̸͇̈́ḽ̶̍é̸̘s̷͙̈́w̴͕͝@̶̛̗e̴̙w̶̠̽e̸͓̅h̶̞͋ẗ̶͍s̷̫̒e̵̢͝ọ̸̎g̴͒͜p̴͖̒o̵̳̍p̵̝͑]̵͕̑[̵̮͌_̵̼͆ẹ̶̚s̸̻̚a̶͓͋e̶̖͑ẘ̷̧ḛ̵̏ḫ̶͆ṭ̶̐s̴̩̕e̴̱͌o̴͛ͅg̸̻̊p̷̖̋ō̶̮p̵̜̍i̵̤̽l̵̺̿é̴̫ś̴͖a̸̦̒e̶̛͓w̷̤e̵̅ͅȟ̷̟ṫ̴͜s̸̩̋ḛ̵̆o̵̯̒ǵ̸̩p̶͍͆ŏ̴̩p̵̪̑l̴͓͋ḛ̷̛s̶͓͋a̵̬̓ë̶̠́w̶͔̾e̵͎̐h̶̢̍t̸̘̅s̴̱̎ĕ̴̖o̵͓͝9̵̫̊p̴̺̔ȍ̷̼ṕ̸̬£̴̜͑ë̶͎́s̷̛̝a̷͂ͅẽ̶̥w̴̖̓ě̶͖ḫ̸̉t̴͎̕s̵̳̓e̵͜͠o̴̜̕g̶̹̀p̷̝̄o̴̳͛p̶͔̍l̵̪͠e̷͔s̶̮̈́a̸̛͜e̶͇̋w̵̛̥3̷̰̐h̴͚͑t̶͔̓s̶̥̓ẹ̶̿o̸̝͝g̶̬͌p̷̜͝ọ̷͒p̸̞̈́


	13. Chapter 13

Sean felt something inside him. It was an odd sensation, he didn't know how else to describe it other than someone tugging at his very soul. Along with this sensation Sean realized what he had to do. He took in a deep breath as he watched the scene once more. 

The children laughed. The children screamed.

Chase walked down the hallway, cautious, skeptical.

Anti appeared at the very end of the hallway, his back turned, just like Chase. Though, he didn't give off the same aura. It was malicious, devious. . . and there was something else, but Sean couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where are they?!" Chase cried.

Anti turned, grinning. The green of his eye could chill the very soul. Sean stood ready as Anti approached Chase for the last time. Chase stood his ground and attempted to fight Anti, but he didn't even have the chance.

Sean ran forward and this time, he stayed. Anti grabbed hold of him and grinned.

"Wrong choice." 

Anti looked up and waved at Chase before disappearing. [With Sean](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ugzNTLpGYUklASD10Eer_9WY0ANzJqbQ9EmQey3V_5o/edit).

* * *

_Don't Be a Hero_

_Ending 2 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

Sean looked on as Chase appeared in front of him, back turned, lighter in hand. In what appeared to be another room, you can hear the laughter of a child. It was then followed by their screams.

Sean didn't know why, but he felt drawn to a dark door to his left. He furrowed his eyebrows, giving brief glances toward Chase as he descended toward his doom. Sean placed his hand on the handle of the door. It was freezing cold to the point where it almost hurt to touch it.

Sean felt a great unease, he didn't want to go inside that room. But, he didn't want to keep reliving this nightmare. Sean glanced once more at Chase before turning the knob. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him and all was dark.

Sean shivered. It was cold. It was horribly cold. Cautiously, Sean walked forward with his arms wrapped around himself, trying to gain some warmth.

" _Hello?"_   Sean's stomach dropped at the sound of a little girl's voice. He didn't answer. " _Have you come to hurt me again?"_   Sean furrowed his eyebrows, pity now intermingling with the fear and anxiety. " _. . . Are you one of my daddy's friends?"_ Soft footsteps echoed in the dark. The sound seemed to come from everywhere, putting Sean into even more unease.

The tension grew more and more as the footsteps became faster and faster until finally-

A spotlight came on revealing a little girl, holding a plush Sam close to her chest. Her wide eyes, strained, her skin pale, and her clothes as well as her plush toy adorning multiple blood stains. "Uncle Jack?"

Jack looked to the right, seemingly trying to find an explanation. He found none so he looked back at the little girl, still confused.

She pursed her lips together and looked at him up and down. She grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and tugged, gesturing for him to bend down. Jack hesitantly followed and waited.

The little girl poked, prodded and even pinched his face before smiling. She threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd wake up."

"Uh. . ." Wake up? What is she talking about?

She pulled away, staring up at him with curious eyes. "Have you come to help?"

"I don't. . ."

"My daddy has been. . . stuck lately. We need to get him out of these r-r-re-re. . ." Jack raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she was trying to say, "p-p-p-"

"Repeat?"

"Uh. . . something like that. I forgot what Uncle Marvin said. But, we have to get my daddy out of here. You have to help me."

"O-okay. Ho-how?"

"We have to move quickly, but quietly." She leaned in to whisper into his ear: "Otherwise the Funny Man will hear us." Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Funny Man?" The little girl shushed him as she grabbed his hand and pulled.

"It's down here." Jack squinted as he got up. He couldn't see anything, but he followed the little girl nevertheless. After a few moments the void slowly became brighter, the darkness shifting to light. Jack looked around in amazement as the never ending black broke away. "Daddy wasn't always sad. We weren't always sad. It used to be happier."

The two walked into a colorful scene featuring a joyful little family. A father, a mother, a son, and a daughter. "But then daddy's videos got popular." The scene vanished and was replaced by a worrisome mother and her children. "He started coming home late, acting goofy and smelling like al-alco-alco-. . . alcohol." The father came stumbling through the door, his hand wrapped around the neck of a whiskey bottle. 

The kids have vanished. The mother seemed extremely unhappy. "Mommy didn't like that." The scene melted away into something much more tense. The drunken father was yelling with the dissatisfied mother, the children nowhere in sight. There is a red tint to the lighting. "She would send me and Ben to our rooms then her and daddy would yell for a very long time."

A new scene came along. A pastel room with a little girl, quietly coloring in her coloring book. "That's when he would come."

"Who?" With a giggle a shadowy figure appeared behind the little girl, sitting on top of the bed, grinning.

"The Funny Man." The "Funny Man" sat down next to the little girl and seemed to be talking to her. The little girl seemed happier. "He would come and play with me whenever I was sad." The corpse looked up at Jack. "He reminded me of you." Jack's heart sank at that statement.

The corpse turned her attention back to the scene at hand. The Funny Man had pulled off his head and began juggling it. Surprisingly, the little girl didn't find this disturbing. "He said that he would do anything to keep me happy." The Funny Man began to climb out of window, waving to the little girl. "He was a liar."

The scene disappeared once more, revealing a dark hallway. The Funny Man was pulling two children along by their hands. "He told us he was going to fix everything. He just needed our help." The boy disappeared. "He put Ben into another room. I don't know where he is." The Funny Man and the little girl were arriving at the door where Jack found the corpse. "He put me into that bad room." Darkness surrounded the two once again. "At first, I thought it was just another one of his games."

A scream echoed throughout the void causing the hairs on Jack's arms to rise. A green glint could be seen in the darkness. "But, the Funny Man had other things in store." A doorway caught Jack's attention as a hideously red light came into the room. A dark figure was standing in the doorway, knife in hand. "He went after mommy after that. Then. . . daddy finally came home." The door closed and the two were left in darkness. "And now he's stuck."

"I. . . I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You're here now, you can help my family!" The little girl said with a smile.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" A bright doorway opened, revealing a bright, white light.

"You will have to go through daddy's memories and fix them."

"Fix them? But, how?"

The little girl shrugged. "Any way that works." She looked to Jack with wide eyes. "Will you help him?"

Will you?

 

Help Chase - [Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43093472)

Don't Help Chase - [Chapter 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43247111)


	15. Chapter 15

The smart choice. Henrik probably wouldn't believe Sean if he were to say he's a fictional character. I mean, who would?

"I woke up and I went to get to work on a new project." Henrik nodded thoughtfully, jotting down notes.

"And vat vas zis project?"

"A uh. . . choose your own adventure, I think."

"Do you vemember vat it vas about?"

"No. . ." Sean lied. 

"Vat happened after zat?"

"I told Robin about it."

Henrik furrowed his eyebrows. "Who is Vobin?"

Sean mirrored Henrik's confused expression. "My editor?"

"Jack. . . you edit your own videos."

"Well, yeah, sometimes, but I hired Robin to edit the majority."

The doctor nodded slowly, but he still didn't look like he understood. "Alvight. Vat happened after you told. . . _Vobin_ about your project?"

"I went downstairs and started writing about one of the characters."

"Do you vemember ze character?"

"Um. . . he was. . . a doctor."

"Veally?"

"Yeah, I remember he wanted to help the main characters."

"Vhy did ze main characters need help?"

Sean paused. "Henrik, how is that information going to help me?" 

The doctor shrugged. "You never know vat may help your patients. Perhaps zere is somezing in your dream zat can help me identify vat happened before you came here."

"Before I came here?"

"Vell, you veren't living in a hospital, Jack. Somezing happened to you one night. Somezing bad. And you vere immediately taken here."

"How long. . . how long have I been asleep?"

"Questions later. Tell me about vat happened next in your dream."

"Well, there's not much after that, really. I remember hearing your voice. Then. . . everything turned white. I started screaming."

"Vhy vere you screaming?"

"I was disappearing. Piece by piece."

"Did anyzing else happen?"

Sean shook his head. "No. After that, I woke up."

"Very vell." Henrik finished up his notes. "I vill vun zis by my associates. Until zen, you may ask me vatever you please. But, I must varn you most of zis is a mystery to myself as vell." Henrik smiled kindly, awaiting Jack's burning questions.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"A little over a year."

"Aw, man, I have so many memes to catch up on."

Henrik chuckled. "You're telling me. I barely know vat my kids are saying anymore."

There was a small pause before Jack spoke up. "What have I missed?"

Henrik's smile dropped. "Vell. . . Marvin and Jameson are still missing. And Chase he. . . ."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened to Chase?" Henrik eyes wandered off to the other side of the room. Jack followed his gaze. A blue curtain hid the patient next to him, but Jack can guess who's behind it.

"I had told him about your accident. He came over to see you. He somehow spent ze night. Ven I came back here, I vent to vake him up, but. . . he didn't."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Vell, he seems to be alvight. His vitals are stable. . . at least for now."

"For now?"

"Sometimes, his heart vate vill vise to a terrifying level. Or he has trouble breazing. Or every once in a vile his nose vill start bleeding." Wait minute. . . this sounded familiar.

"Is there any explanation for it?"

Henrik shook his head. "Not vight now, no." Jack looked on at the baby blue curtain. The soft beeping from behind it intertwining with his own machine's.

"How's his family?"

"I don't know. Zey had disappeared like Marvin and Jameson." Jack had a feeling he knows what happened to them. There was a long moment of silence before Henrik turned back to Jack. "Vill zere be anyzing else, Jack?"

Will there be anything else?

 

Yes - [Chapter 31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43323929)

No - [Chapter 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43323947)


	16. Chapter 16

Sean didn't think, he merely blurted the first words that came to his head.

"You're-you're a fictional character." Henrik gave Sean a weird look before jotting down notes.

"Now, vhy do you zink zat, Jack?"

"I made you up. You were something I did for my Power Hour." Henrik nodded slowly, taking in the information. "How are you here? Is this a dream? Is this a nightmare?!"

"Jack, calm down-"

"My name isn't Jack! I'm Sean! Sean McLoughlin!" cried Sean desperately.

"Okay, okay- Sean." Sean stopped his thrashing. "Just breaze." Sean's chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, but he did cease his hysteria. "Ve're going to get you help, okay?" Hesitantly, Sean nodded. "Okay. I'm going to step out for a moment and speak to ze nurse, is zat alvight?" Sean nodded once more. "Okay." Henrik stood up and moved toward the door. "I'll be vight back, alvight?"

"Okay." Henrik exited leaving Sean alone with his thoughts.

While he pondered the existence of this place his eyes fell upon his arm. It had a tube sticking out that connected to an IV bag. Though he felt that he should rip the IV out and explore he knew that doing that was not the best of ideas considering he's not in a movie.  . . . Right?

Cautiously, Sean reached over and grabbed the IV tube. If this was a dream, he'll wake up. If it's not. . . he'll still be fine, right? Sean shook his head. Of course he'll be fine. This is a dream after all.

He shut his eyes tight and pulled the IV out of arm and he immediately regretted doing so upon seeing himself bleeding. His eyes widened as he tried not to cause a commotion. His IV bag was draining out onto the bed as Sean tried to apply pressure to his wound, but to no avail.

Sean looked over to the door as it was being pushed open by Henrik. "Jack, I have-" He looked onto Sean, his eyes wide. "Jack!" The doctor came rushing over. "Vat have you done?!"

"I- Y- W-" 

" _Sean, what are you doin'?"_ Sean paused. " _You're bein' silly. This is just a dream._ "

"This is just a dream," Sean repeated, letting go of his arm, allowing it to bleed.

"Vat?!" Henrik applied pressure to Sean's wound in turn. "Krankenschwester!" he called.

" _He's preventin' you from wakin' up. Ya need to get rid of him._ " With his good arm, Sean reached out and began choking Henrik. Henrik's hands swung up and began clawing at Sean's hand.

"Ja-Ja-Jack-"

"I told you," Sean hissed through clenched teeth, "my name is Sean."

Just as Henrik began to turn pale in came the nurse. She gasped upon seeing the display. She rushed over to Henrik and pulled him away from Sean. "No! No! Bring him back here!" Sean got to his feet and went to charge at the nurse.

Quickly, she pulled out a syringe and as soon as Sean was in reach she sedated him. After a short moment, Sean fell to the floor, Henrik panting above him.

"Gute Arbeit, Susan."

* * *

Sean stirred from his long slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to see. . . a padded cell. Sean jumped up, soon realizing that he was not only in a padded cell, but he was strapped in a straight jacket.

Sean looked up to the metallic door, seeing that there was a slot for people to peer into. On the other side was Henrik. 

"Henrik, Henrik!" Sean rushed up to the door. "You gotta get me out of here!"

Henrik sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. You're sick. You need help I can't provide."

"Wait, no, Henrik, listen, I'm not crazy! I don't belong here!"

Henrik looked to Jack with sorrow. "Jack, one day you'll valk out of here. Ven you do, I'll be zere. But, until zen. . . . Auf Wiedersehen, guter Freund." There appeared to be tears in Henrik's eyes. The doctor turned away from the slot and walked off.

"No! No! NO! HENRIK! HENRIK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! HENRIK!" The slot closed and Sean was left in darkness.

A giggle erupted from one of the corners of the room. Sean looked up to see a shadow, looming ominously.

" _We're gonna have a lot o' fun together._ "

* * *

_Insane in the Membrane_

_Ending 3 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	17. Chapter 17

Sean shook his head slowly. "No." Jameson paused, giving Sean a quizzical look. "I don't know what's going on, but. . ." Sean searched for a reason as to why he was refusing. The only thing he found was this strange sort of impulse he had felt the moment Jameson told him to look up. "I-I just I don't trust this." Sean stood up, Jameson mimicked his movements.

The pupils of Jameson's glass eyes widened until all color left. Sean's stomach churned as he backed up as far as he could to the wall. "Jameson?"

Jameson's jaw dropped open. " _Do not disobey the Puppet Master._ " Before Sean could say another word he felt a sharp tug at his throat. He gasped as he was forced to look up. The monochrome room faded away into darkness, above Sean were thick red cords extending down toward him. Sean looked down at his wrists to see that the cords were wrapped around them.

He attempted to release himself when the red cord tied around his throat gave another sharp tug. This time it held. Sean gasped and wheezed. He clawed desperately at his throat to try to relieve the tension, but it only seemed to tighten. Sean's eyes filled with tears, his lungs aching for air.

He was going to die. _He was going to die._

Then, suddenly, it released. Sean would have fallen were it not for the red cord still tied around his neck. " _The Puppet Master sees and hears all. The Puppet Master can and will kill you. There is no escape from the Puppet Master._ " Sean opened his mouth and attempted to speak but no sound came out. " _You will not speak unless the Puppet Master wants you to. You will not move unless the Puppet Master wants you to. You will not die unless the Puppet Master wants you to._ "

The strings tugged, pulling Sean into a pose. New music began playing. " _You will forever serve the Puppet Master._ " An ominous giggle echoed from above as a new show began. 

* * *

_Got No Strings_

_Ending 4 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly, Sean looked up to the ceiling to see the monochrome environment fade into darkness. The only thing standing out from the black and white being the thick red cords that extended down to Sean.

Sean knitted his eyebrows together before lowering his head. "Jameson, wha-" Sean looked to his wrists to see the red cords wrapped around them. He slowly turned his wrists, watching as the cords followed. He gave them a tug feeling a disturbing resistance. Sean's hands began to shake as he looked up at Jameson with fear. "Jameson. What is this."

Jameson turned his chalkboard around. " _Don't panic._ " He turned his chalkboard around to write a new message. " _Those strings have always been there._ "

"Always been there?" Jack murmured. "Jameson, what are you talking about? Wouldn't I notice if they were strings around my wrists?"

" _I didn't and haven't. Our friends didn't and haven't. Nobody notices the strings._ "

"How?"

" _It's too much for our minds to take all at once._ "

"Then how am I processing it now?"

" _You are in the Backstage. Here, you can see everything that is behind the scenes._ "

"That. . . doesn't make any sense."

" _Does any of this really make sense?"_

". . . That's true." Jack looked back down at his wrists. "How do I get out of these?"

Jameson scribbled down another message. " _I haven't found out yet._ " Jack didn't like that answer. He then began to further examine the cords that wrapped around his wrists. They seemed to be too thick to cut at least with any standard knife or scissors. He couldn't tear them either. 

Jack looked up at the ceiling. The bright red cords disappeared into the dark void that loomed above. Jack tugged at the cords, not expecting actual resistance.

There is something up there that is holding these strings. The question is if whatever is holding the strings stable? Jack curled the cords around his hand and prepared to pull when Jameson slammed his hand onto the table. Jack looked back down to see a new message on Jameson's board. " _Don't do it._ "

"Why not?"

" _He doesn't like it._ "

"Who?"

" _The Puppet Master._ "

"The-?" Jameson put a finger to his lips, asking for Jack's silence.

" _He can hear us._ " Jack knitted his eyebrows together, but said nothing. Instead he silently asked for Jameson's chalkboard and wrote his own message.

" _How do you know?"_

Jameson took the board back to reply. " _I was foolishly traveling through time and space to try to find a place where I could speak._ " Jameson gave Jack enough time to read the message before continuing. " _My quest ended here. Here I could talk and dance and sing all in glorious colors!"_

After reading, Jack erased the message to write his own. " _What happened?"_

Jameson retrieved the board. " _The Puppet Master did. He bound me in strings not only taking away my freedom, but my happiness too._ " Jack frowned upon reading Jameson's plight. 

The two shared a moment of respectful silence.

Jack reached over and wrote another question down. " _Didn't you say that the strings were always there?"_

" _Time travel is a tricky thing. Even for somebody as powerful as the Puppet Master it's hard to keep up with._ "

" _But doesn't everybody start off with strings?"_

Jameson paused, putting his thoughts into words. " _Some people do. Some people don't. Depends on your independence._ "

" _Do you think if I prove my independence I could get out of these strings?"_

Jameson frowned sadly. " _Once you're in the strings it's nearly impossible to get out of. The Puppet Master holds tight._ "

"There must be a way."

Jameson shrugged. " _You're welcomed to try. But, I can't ensure anything. Not even your safety._ "

 

 

Escape - [Chapter 32](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43610930)

Break Free - [Chapter 34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)


	19. Chapter 19

No way is Jack going through that weird portal with a character that was fictional just a few moments ago. Sean shook his head.

Marvin sighed. "Okay. Stay here. Be quiet. Don't touch  _anything._ Got it?"

"Got it."

"I'll be back in a little while." Marvin stepped through the portal, the red engulfing him. There was a small moment before Marvin poked his head out, a stern expression on his face. "Don't go anywhere, alright?"

" _I got it._ " Did Marvin think he was a kid or something?

"I'll see you, Jackie."

"It's Ja-" Marvin slipped back into the portal. "-ck. . . ." The portal shrunk, going back to its spherical form and dropped to the ground. Jack stared at it before looking around. It was a vast area, there was much to explore, but Marvin said to stay put. But, he also said not to touch anything and Jack has already began playing with the marble-like portal. So, might as well go exploring.

Jack began walking around the void, portal in hand. He found bends, turns, and curves he'd never would have suspected to be. He was surprised to see that he could actually go upside down. He amused himself with the broken physics in the world for a while before he became bored.

Jack jumped down and looked to the red orb in his hands. How long does it take a wizard to fix a time loop? 

Time passed and Marvin still hadn't come back. By now, Jack was a bit worried. "He should come back anytime now, right?" Jack asked himself to which he nodded. "Of course he'll come back. He can't leave me here." But as the time ticked by Jack grew more and more concerned as Marvin continued to cease his return.

Jack sat down, his knees curled up to his chest and the orb in front of him. Shouldn't Marvin be back by now?

There was a long instance of silence where the only thing Jack could hear was his own thoughts. Then, the world began to shake. Jack jumped at the sudden shaking. He looked about, trying to find an answer.

There was a loud giggling and the sky above him opened up, revealing a large grin.

" _I found you._ "

* * *

_Across the Universe_

_Ending 5 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	20. Chapter 20

It was inarguable. Of course Jack was going with Marvin. Why the fuck would he stay in an environment he knows nothing about? He'd probably break the universe or something.

"I want to go with you."

"Great. Follow me." Marvin casually walked through the portal, the red engulfing him. Jack simply stared at the ominous doorway in slight fear. Marvin poked his head out. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." 

"Well, come on, we don't have much time." Marvin disappeared back into the portal. Jack glanced back, seeing the expansive area behind him.

It will be here and it will always be here.

Jack stepped into the portal, experiencing an odd feeling as he walked through. The only way Jack could possibly describe it is walking through a thick layer of jello while immensely high. Luckily, the sensation did not last long, he was soon out of the doorway and thrown into another world.

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously-

"Jack!" hissed Marvin as he yanked his friend out of the way. "What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

"What's wrong with the hallway?"

Marvin shook his head, sighing. "Oh, Jackie."

"It's Jack."

"Jack. This is a time loop. Whatever is present in the time loop will become part of the loop, under-" 

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously-

"Jack!" hissed Marvin as he yanked his friend out of the way. "What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

"What's wrong with the hall. . ." Jack paused. Hasn't he gone through this before?

Marvin shook his head, sighing. "Oh, Jackie."

"Marvin, what is going on?"

"Jackie. This is a time loop. Whatever is present in the time loop will become part of the loop, under-"

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously-

"Jack!" hissed Marvin as he yanked his friend out of the way. "What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?" 

Jack paused. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

Marvin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This. This moment right now. Haven't we gone through this?"

Marvin's eyes widened as he looked to the hallway. "This is worse than I thought." He then turned to Jack, panicked. "Jackie, you have to listen to me carefully. We're in the loop. I need you to-"

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

"Oh, god damn it."

"Jack!" hissed Marvin as he yanked his friend out of the way. "What do you-"

"Think you're doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

Marvin sighed heavily. "We're in the loop?"

"We're in the loop." 

"Fuck me. Alright. Jackie. Listen very carefully. I obviously won't remember what's going to happen the next loop. I need you to find the source of the loop and-"

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

He quickly looked to Marvin and put his hands up in defense. "Marvin. We're in the loop. Don't pull me away."

Marvin paused for a moment. "Okay, move aside, let me lead the way." Jack didn't object, he complied and made room for Marvin. Carefully but swiftly the two moved down the red hallway in search for the problem.

A scream could be heard in another room. Jack looked about worriedly, searching for the source of the agonizing sound. Marvin grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Come on, we have to keep going."

The hallway seemed like it could stretch for eternity. Jack was doubting that they would ever make it. Marvin picked up the pace. "We're going to make it." 

It almost seemed like Marvin's will to get out of the loop or to at least find the source of the problem was working - the doorway at the end of the hall was getting closer. The bleak red seemed to lighten. It looked like they were going to make it.

Then Marvin came to an abrupt stop with a sharp gasp of pain. Jack peered over the magician's shoulder. A dark figure stood in front of him, grinning as he pulled the bloody blade out of his abdomen.

Marvin fell right into the figure's hands, blood collecting on the floor. Jack looked to Anti in fear as he grinned. 

Anti put a finger to his lips and he disappeared. [With Marvin](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DRy-_5Yj1Ki3wCvhpeamxXGqm06HjNsCtFCrrGqEpIs/edit).

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

Jack felt horrible. Marvin just died. He could have done something but-

"Jack!" hissed Marvin as he yanked his friend out of the way. "What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You're. . . you're not dead?"

Marvin looked to Jack in confusion. "No, I'm not dead. Did you think I was dead?"

"I watched you die." Marvin's expression morphed from confusion to realization to a more sympathetic one.

"Jackie, what killed me?"

"Anti."

Marvin pulled his eyebrows together. "Anti? Who's Anti?"

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

He quickly looked to Marvin and put his hands up in defense. "Marvin. Don't pull me aside. We're in the loop. You died. I saw what killed you. What do I do?"

Marvin paused, taking in this information. "Tell me what killed me and I'll-"

"No. Last time you took charge you died."

"I'm not going to leave you alone in here."

"Marvin, I don't have time for this-"

"Jackie-" Jack let out a sharp gasp as a sharp pain entered his abdomen. He looked down to see someone had plunged a blade into him. He looked up to see none other than Anti - giggling. Anti quickly took out the knife, having Jack fall into his arms.

Anti put a finger to his lips and he disappeared. With Jack.

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

"Jack!"

 

Run For It - [Chapter 36](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43973740)

Reason with Marvin - [Chapter 37](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44480440)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y̷͖̍̇͝2̴̰̪̰̣̍9̸̮͍͚̈͑̊͜3̶̺͈͙̲͐́͝Ỹ̴̜̥͙̯̇̈́X̷͍̕J̸̳̩̍̊k̵̡̩̱̀̾̊͜

Running appears to be the best option here. Jack stomped onto Anti's foot causing him to recoil briefly and jumped out of the chair, planning to run around Anti and out the door. But before he could even get to the other side of the room his headphones yanked him back. Jack, panicked, threw his headphones off and looked up to Anti.

He was grinning. "Where do you think you're goin', Jackie?" The chair was thrown out of the way and Anti charged forward, his knife raised. Jack jumped to the side causing Anti to pin his knife to the wall. While Anti was busy prying it out Jack made a run for the door, throwing it open.

Jack practically fell while making his way down the stairs but he kept going. Falling down the stairs is much better than having a knife lodged in your skull. "Oh, Jackie!" Anti called as Jack sprinted for the door. The demon's heavy footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

Jack clasped his doorknob, turned it, and pulled.  . . . Wouldn't budge. He put both of his hands on it and pulled. Still wouldn't budge. "Is the hero cowering away from a fight?" The door is not going to open. Jack needs to think of something else and quick. "Come on, puppet."

 

Hide - [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40735808#workskin)

Find a Weapon - [Chapter 35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43759711)


	22. Chapter 22

If Jack ran that would probably give him a matching slice across his neck. Stabbing seemed like the best option here. He quickly snatched up the pen and went to drive it into Anti's shoulder only to have it stop right in front of the target.

Jack fought to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, his fingers released the pen and splayed out.

Anti looked over, grinning. "What'd you think you're doin', Jackie?" Anti released Jack's neck and he went to run only to find himself stuck. He looked to Anti in horror as he leaned in. "Do ya know who's strings are holdin' ya?" Anti grabbed Jack's chin and lifted it to the sky.

Jack's recording room disappeared into darkness. Above him was a beam that kept a shadowy figure from leaning too far over the edge. They were holding three red cords that ran down into the set.

The YouTuber's head dropped back down when the red cord was given slack. Jack was now staring at his wrists. The red cords were knotted tightly around them. Anti giggled as he watched Jack struggle with his new found restraints. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked into the camera.

"I think he's finally learned his place, folks. As you should [very soon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E7UgVuAPQ0Mf0-Lu5IudtCaocPwAN4z8dZO8r0oa45w/edit)." Anti raised his knife once more, now threatening the audience. "Thank you everyone so much for watchin'. I'll see you _when you least expect it_." Instead of placing the knife to Jack's throat once more Anti tugged twice on the cord that was tied around his throat. "String him up."

With a yank Jack was pulled into the air. He kicked and he clawed and he gasped. But none of his attempts could free him from the strings that bound him. Anti only laughed as Jack's body slowly gave away.

A tragic end. But a marvelous performance.

* * *

_Bravo_

_Ending 6 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S̶̺̓2̸͇̿̈́V̸̨̂l̶͈̅c̵̪̭̐C̴̪̀͝B̶̠̎y̵͚͊͒d̷͈͌W̸͙̅̔5̸̜̬̕ű̶̧̿a̶̺͓̿W̶̖̟̐͝5̷͉͊n̴͖̚L̵̗̕͝C̸͈͆̈́B̸̰͒J̵̜͇̃̕J̸̺̍2̵͓̈0̸͍̤̽̓g̶̛̬̖͒Y̵̭̕2̸̨̒9̴̾͊ͅt̸̺̏ȁ̴̱͗W̵͉͙͝5̵̡͘n̵̡̫̈́̂I̸̝͛G̶͓̼͛Z̸̦̜̈́̐v̴̺̅c̷̈́ͅḯ̶̞̰͝B̴̥̐5̴̤̗̉̓b̵͘͜3̸͚̬̓̐U̴̪͒̚=̷̘́̈́


	23. Chapter 23

The black door. It seemed the most interesting seeing as how it was the one that intrigued Sean in the first place. Sean approached the door and placed his hand on the silver handle. He turned it and without applying any pressure the door opened revealing a black void behind it. Whispering could be heard from inside.

Sean looked over his shoulder. Nothing has changed since he opened the door. This hallway is here and will always be here whenever he so wishes to return to it. Sean turned back to the opened door and slowly stepped inside.

Sean shivered. It was freezing. But still, he ventured on into the darkness, the light of the hallway illuminating his way. That was until the door slammed shut behind him. Sean tensed as he looked about in the darkness, trying to make out any sort of shape or object. He couldn't.

With no other option, he went on, following the whispers - hoping that he won't bump into anything. . . or anyone. The whispers gradually became louder and louder as the darkness lifted.

He found himself to be in the wings of some sort of theatre. There was a dark curtain in front of him that shielded the backstage from the murmuring audience. With a deep breath, he poked his head out seeing a shadowed theatre. Anonymous shapes in the seats of the audience, whispering to one another about numerous of things.

"Where's this going?"

"I'm worried. What if he kills them?"

"Mine is Henrik. Who's your favorite?"

"I haven't found any secrets, have you?" 

As Sean surveyed the audience in confusion he found thick, red cords running from the ceiling that were tied around the appendages of the shadows. Though, they seemed to be unaware of it. What was going on here?

Well, he very well could ask the audience. They won't hurt him. . . right?

Cautiously, he stepped out onto the stage and as the audience turned their heads all went quiet. A spotlight was directed to Sean causing him to squint before he looked down at the hushed audience who sat, waiting.

"Ahm. . . hi?" A few people leaned over to their friends to whisper. He couldn't decipher what they were saying. "Do you. . . do you guys know what's going on?" A few confused stares and a few shakes of the head. Nothing more. "Where is this?"

"What is he talking about?" He heard someone whisper in the front row.

"Man, I don't even know," said Sean.

The person gasped and a few audience members looked about in surprise or excitement. "He spoke to us."

"No, no, he couldn't have. He must have been talking to someone else."

"Um, no, I'm talking to you guys." More gasps, voices raising. "Can any of you tell me what's going on?"

"He spoke to us."

"He spoke to us."

"This isn't supposed to happen."

"This is too meta for me." With that, the audience member walked out, a bright light leaking into the theatre as they exited.

"Hey, guys, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do we know you're not really Anti?" accused an audience member to which somebody nudged them with their elbow.

"Don't be a dumbass. Anti is a separate entity from Jack."

"Yeah from  _Jack_ this is  _Sean_. Haven't you been paying attention?" The person's friend only rolled their eyes.

"You guys know me?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Why would I watch this if I didn't know you?"

"Don't be rude, man, the Writer put a lot of work into the plot and endings. I think even somebody outside the fandom would watch this." What seemed to be a sleep deprived young woman laughed at the statement.

"Watch? What do you mean watch?" asked Sean.

"He doesn't know?"

"He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

Someone gasped. "He's a puppet."

"Yeah, we know he's a puppet."

"Chill, man, it takes some people some time."

Sean looked around, confused. "But. . . you guys have the strings," he stated pointed at the cords above them.

Some looked up and gave out a sound of surprise or fear. This caused the others to look up and mimic the first people. This soon turned into a major freak out as people screamed and tugged and pulled and clawed at the strings. But, nothing worked.

Meanwhile other people attempted to not look up and focus on the stage, however there were people going about and making people look.

Some resorted to running up and down the rake, shouting while others curled up in balls and rocked back and forth.

Soon, a line of people came out from the exit and took each patron and dragged them out of the theatre. Those who did not freak out remained in their seats, still staring at Sean in silence.

What now?

 

Explore - [Chapter 38](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43322948)

Exit the Theatre - [Chapter 39](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43308008)


	24. Chapter 24

The white door. Seemed the most interesting considering it was the only hospital door in the middle of this hallway. Sean placed his hand onto the cold door handle and pushed it down. He slowly pushed the door open.

Behind it was a light green wall. Sean poked his head in to see that there was a corner that must hook into the actual room. An odd design for a hospital room.

A faint beeping could be faintly heard from inside.

Sean stepped back out into the hallway and looked around. It's still here and it will always be here if Sean ever wished to come back to it.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room. The door closed behind him slowly due to the safety mechanism at the top of it. The air was still, cool, sterile. The feeling of every doctor's office or hospital room. Even though it's supposed to be comforting Sean can't help but feel his anxiety build.

He walked down to the end of the entrance and poked his head around the corner. There was a hospital bed that held a man hooked to a number of different machines. Yet even with all of the needles poking out of him he still looked at peace. His chest steadily rose and fell to the beat of the machine beside him.

Sean was confused and uneasy all at the same time. For the man in the bed looked almost exactly like him aside from the few gray hairs, the fuller beard, and the dark circles around his eyes. Slowly, Sean approached the man, looking at him as if he would jump up at any moment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The television blinked to life, catching Sean's attention. On the screen right now seemed like one of those dramatic ER shows. A patient came in, bloodied and bruised on a stretcher. Paramedics were rushing him through the doors, asking for a doctor. Soon, he came. The same man that is in the bed before Sean now.

"Henrik!" The television turned off before Henrik could say anything in response.

Sean looked back down at the sleeping man. Henrik? Henrik Von Schneeplestein? But. . . he's a character. How is he here? Why is he here?

The television buzzed to life, displaying a blonde nurse with a very sullen expression. "I'm sorry-" static filled the screen before returning to the scene, "but he's in a coma." The television turned off once more.

Sean looked to the television curiously. Is it. . . is it talking to him?

A new scene. The same nurse, tears in her eyes. "Yes." Sean could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Another scene. This time with Henrik looking down at a little girl, sitting in a hospital bed. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help."

Sean narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you?"

Henrik busted through a door and took off his mask. "I am ze good doctor!" And then it cut out.

Sean looked back down at Henrik's body in great confusion. "Henrik?"

"Yes."

"What is going on?" 

Henrik looked sadly off screen and shook his head. "I don't know." The scene changed. "I vas-" static filled the screen as Henrik tried to search for more scenes to piece his sentence together. "Doing my job. Zen- all of the sudden-" The blonde nurse from before smiled widely, tears filling her eyes. "I'm here."

"Do you know what put you in a coma?"

"I remember-" a dark haired patient with wide eyes was describing the events leading up to his accident, "a great big flash of- green. But, that's it."

"How long have you been here?"

The same scene of Henrik looking sadly off screen. "I don't know."

There was a short pause. "What else do you remember?"

A loving mother appeared on screen. "My kids." Henrik appeared downing a shot of some sort of alcohol. "My wife. I remember- Chase- you- then- Mar-vin-s and- Jameson-s disappearing act."

"Remember me? What do you mean 'remember me'?"

"Ve vere friends. You vere in a coma. I took care of you." Jack furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding. "You don't remember?" Jack shook his head. Henrik displayed a scene of himself sighing. "Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe I vas just dreaming." The screen only displayed static for a moment before Henrik continued. "Eizer way- you have to help me."

"How?"

"Do something, anything!"

What should Jack do?

 

Wake Henrik Up - [Chapter 40](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44686594)

Pull the Plug - [Chapter 41](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44905282)


	25. Chapter 25

The monochrome door. The oddest of all of the doors really. It looked like it was straight out of a silent film. So of course Sean had to inspect it.

He placed his hand on the gray doorknob and recoiled almost immediately upon feeling a shock. Sean looked to the doorknob as if it had done that on purpose. Cautiously he reached out and tried it again, earning the same shock. It was almost like the door didn't want him to pass.

Taking in a deep breath, Sean reached out once more and firmly grabbed the handle, fighting the urge to recoil at the persistent shocking. Then - suddenly - it stopped. Soon being replaced by an odd tingling sensation. It started at his finger tips and spread to his hand as his pale skin turned gray.

Sean drew his hand back and examined it. The gray disappeared as soon as it started. He looked back at the door, curious and fearful all at the same time. He looked back at the hallway.

Nothing has changed. And nothing will change. This hallway will always be here if Sean ever wanted to return to it. So, it wouldn't be too bad were he to decide to open the door.

Sean faced the door once more and grabbed it firmly. This time there was no sting only the tingling sensation that traveled from his fingertips up his hand and gradually up his arm. Quickly, he turned the knob opening the door revealing darkness and old silent movie static. The piano music was even louder.

With one more deep breath, he walked inside - the tingling sensation spreading to the rest of his body.

When he looked down at himself he was completely in black and white. A loud clap emitted from behind Sean causing him to jump. He turned around seeing that the door had closed.

Sean looked around. He was still in that silent movie-esk darkness. With nothing else to do he ventured on, keeping an eye out for anything that may approach him. While doing so, he failed to see the man standing right in front of him. Sean looked to the man. It looked like a puppet version of Jameson but. . . something was wrong. His mouth hung open, his eyes completely black.

" _You're not supposed to be here._ " Sean went to speak but found that he couldn't. " _Get. Out._ " With a resounding bang Sean found himself outside of the room, his color returned.

He turned around to see that the door was gone. Almost like it never existed in the first place.

Where else should he go?

 

The Black Door - [Chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42699674)

The White Door - [Chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43014509)

The Red Door - [Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43014599)

The Spray Painted Door - [Chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42613907)

The Cat Mask Door - [Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/42031502)


	26. Chapter 26

The red door. Sean didn't know what compelled him to this door seeing as how all of it makes him want to stay as far away from it as possible, but something tells him that he needs to see what's inside.

With some hesitation, Sean reached out and placed his hand on the crimson doorknob. A cold sensation rippled through Sean upon grabbing the handle. He shook it off before going to push the door open. There was an extremely strong resistance behind the door, he had to lean against it in order to open it.

The door swung open revealing a blinding, red light. It reminded him much of Poltergeist which made him even more uneasy about the situation. He shot a glance behind him. The hallway has not changed. It it is here and it will always be here if he ever wishes to return to it. He looked back at the ominous glowing doorway before him now.

He took in a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

Sean stumbled into a red hallway. He rubbed his head and looked around in confusion. What had happened?

Below him was a hard wood floor stained by old blood with continuous scratch marks going all the way up to the very end of the hallway. There were family pictures aligning the wall as you followed them the family grew more and more broken.

In the very middle of the hallway there was a man on his knees, sobbing. Cautiously, Sean approached him, the floorboards creaking underneath him.

Once he was behind the man, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The man turned around to reveal Chase, tears staining his cheeks and blood smeared on his face. "Where were you?" Sean looked to Chase in confusion. Chase stood up, revealing the corpses he was cradling. "Where were you?!"

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Chase, I need you to calm down."

"I-I counted on you! You were the only one there for me! Where were you?!"

"Chase, I didn't know."

"You knew I needed you!"

"No, I didn't!"

Chase looked to Jack in confusion. "You didn't? What do you mean you didn't?"

"I mean, I didn't. Until now I didn't even know you existed."

Chase shook his head. "This is all fucked. All of it." His voice broke as he said this, more tears streaming down his face.

Jack looked to Chase, then at the remains of his children. "What happened?" 

"The Demon did."

"The Demon?"

"He did this." Chase gestured to his kids in his arms. Chase looked into Jack's eyes. "You have to help me."

"With what?"

"I don't know where he went, but I need to find him. If I can't have my family back, I have to get back at him for what he did."

"Chase, don't you think a better thing to do is to get you to safety?"

"We're never going to be safe, Jack. Not while that fucker is on the loose." Jack paused, taking this in. "Will you help me?" Chase asked pleadingly.

Will you help Chase?

 

Help Chase - [Chapter 42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44956591)

Refuse - [Chapter 43](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44994817)


	27. Chapter 27

The spray painted door looked the most interesting and the least likely to have something dangerous inside. Confidently, Jack put his hand onto the handle and turned it. He pushed the door open revealing what looked like an entrance to a house.

A red hoodie hung from a hook mounted on the wall. Below the hoodie was a table with a basket that held many belongings. Like a key ring baring a single silver key and a bright green Sam keychain and beside the ring was a mask. . . ? Below the table was an assortment of shoes varying from converse to winter boots. A click could be heard from the left along with what sounded like a super hero's theme song.

Jack glanced behind him. The hallway was still there and it will always be there. He stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

To the left of the entrance was an acoustic drum set, a pair of thick wooden sticks resting on the snare. It seemed to be neglected due to the thick layer of dust. Beside the drum set was a couch completed with a throw pillow and a blanket.

In front of the couch was a coffee table and a television displaying what looked like a Netflix TV series. It showed a busy street of what was likely New York with a man in a red hood facing his back to the camera. It was titled "Wh@t H4pp3n&d t* _|∂cki3?" There was no summary.

Curious, Jack found the remote and played the episode. The Netflix logo made itself known with two resounding thumps then the screen to black. As a flash of green passed by the screen Jack sat down on the couch.

"NO!" Clattering of falling objects. A long pause. "Jackie, Jackie," called a disembodied male voice. "Jackie, please. Please, Jackie." There was sorrow in his tone. "Please." Jack relaxed, becoming immersed.

A spotlight came on, revealing what looked like a superhero on the ground, a large gash going across his torso. He was being held by another man draped in shadow. The sobs of the other man were loud until the spotlight went out.

When it came on again we were seeing the scene from the front rather than the bird's eye view. We can see the hero on the ground, tangled in what looked like bright red ropes. We close in. The hero still seems to be unconscious.

We cut to the darkness where two hands come out and grab hold of cords. They yank on the strings and the eyes behind the mask opened revealing two glass blue ones. In moments our hero was on his feet, staring blankly ahead.

The Villain stepped out, holding tightly to the strings. " _Oh, what do ya say, Jackie?"_ Jackie didn't reply as the Villain walked in front of him. " _I'm thinkin' Clark Kent only story line. How 'bout it?"_ The Villain pulled the hood off of Jackie's head, fussing with his hair. " _Yeah, you're right. Bit too borin'._ " Once done with the hair, he took off the mask and discarded it. " _How 'bout more o' a Peter Parker? Eh?"_ The Villain placed his hand onto Jackie's chest and his wounds began to heal. " _Yeah. That sounds good._ " Once there was no trace of the wounds the Villain tugged onto the strings. " _C'mon, let's get ya a costume._ "

Jackie stumbled after the Villain into the darkness and the screen went black once more. Silence filled the air and Jack wondered for a moment if the episode was over until-

"TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" Jack jumped at the sound of his own voice. He laughed for a moment before questioning why his intro was in this show. Slowly, one of Jack's playthroughs faded in. "MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE! And welcome to. . ." The hairs on Jack's arms stood up. What the fuck was this?

Jack's voice faded away, but the playthrough went on. " _Don't be mad at me. I gave that magician what he wanted. I gave him his friend back. 'Course, I couldn't give 'im back exactly the same. People get twitchy when they are brought back from the dead. And twitchy puppets don't play nice. So I had to make up a story for 'im. But. . ._ "

On screen was footage of Jack pulling on a red jumpsuit, completed with a blue mask and cape. "I AM JACKIEBOYMAN!"

" _I guess some things ya just can't erase completely._ " For the last time, the screen to black and it stayed black. 

Jack sat on his couch, shocked and confused. Was what he saw real? Was this real? This can't be real. Jackieboy Man is just a character. He's fiction.

The sound of the door opening interrupted Jack's train of thought.

A man stepped into the apartment. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, a blue cape, and a cat mask. The bangs of his hair rested over the top of the mask, the rest of the hair being tied into a bun.

He removed the mask to reveal a large pink scar running across his face. The magician placed the mask into the basket before shrugging off the cape and hanging it up onto the hook.

As Marvin loosened his tie as he walked into the living room and froze upon seeing Jack. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly, Jack stood from his seat. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here. What are you doing here?"

"I. . . I don't know." Marvin's hands dropped and balled into fists. It looked like the magician was about to fight Jack.

"Do you remember?"

 

I Remember - [Chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44957038)

What Are You Talking About? - [Chapter 45](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/45100018)


	28. Chapter 28

The door with the cat mask hanging off of it seemed the most interesting. Cautiously, Sean placed his hand on the brass knob and slowly turned it. The door gave a soft click and Sean pushed it open.

Velvet curtains obscured his view as a faint sobbing emitted from behind them. Sean looked back seeing that nothing had changed while he opened the door. Perhaps that means that nothing will change when he steps into that door.

Sean looked back at the opened entrance and took in a deep breath. He gently brushed away the curtains and stepped inside. He was welcomed with an empty backstage. The sobbing slightly louder. Sean looked about as he walked toward the sound. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the lack of tech people. Where is everybody?

Soon, Sean came upon the wings where velvet curtains hung, obstructing the view of the stage. The sobbing was louder than ever, it must be close. Carefully, Sean approached the curtains and peeled them back to peek at the stage.

A man dressed in odd looking robes was on his knees. His cape sprawled out behind him, the hair that covered his face dripped with blood, his shoulders shook as he cried. A broken mask sat beside him. He was holding a body in his arms. The body was dressed in a bright red suit that unfortunately did not hide the many wounds it held.

"Jackie, Jackie. Jackie, please. Please, Jackie." the man begged. "Please." The lights faded to black as the man continued to cry over his lost friend. Applause echoed throughout the theatre and it held until the lights came up once again. 

The man had lifted his head, revealing the large gash that ran across his face. He was looking seemingly straight at Sean with a look of anger. "Do it. Kill me." A giggle erupted from above. "Do it! Kill me!" The laughter only grew louder. "Kill me. Kill me. KILL ME!"

" _Kill you?"_ He cackled. " _Marvin, do ya really think I came here to kill ya?"_

"You don't do anything else."

" _Now, Marvin, there's no reason to be rude._ "

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

" _Like that's the first time ya lost a friend._ "

"You shut your damn mouth!"

" _It would all stop if you'd stop getting into my way and you know this._ "

"Bring him back. If you won't kill me then bring him back!"

" _And why would I do that?"_

Marvin paused, a stern look on his face. "Whatever you want. It's yours." 

" _Whatever I want?"_ He chuckled. " _How do I know ya will provide me with such a thing?"_

"What do I have to lose?"

A beat. " _Good answer._ " Black out.

The audience applauded wildly at what seemed to be the conclusion of this odd little play. But, after a few moments, the lights came up once more. Jackie's body was gone. Marvin was now wearing a tuxedo, a black cape and what looked like an updated version of his mask. He was looking straight at Sean once again.

"What have you done, Anti?"

" _What have I done? I gave ya yer friend back. Like ya wanted._ "

"That is  _not_   Jackie."

" _Trust me, Marvin. That man you saw today is 100% Jackieboy._ "

"You did something to him, I know you did."

" _I might've added a few things to him. Or I might've taken some things away. Who's to say?"_

"I'm to say. You did something Jackie and I'm going to-" Marvin went to move to the other side of the stage until he tugged back by an invisible force. Marvin then proceeded to cough and sputter almost as if he were choking. The magician tried bending over, but he was only pulled back up, his coughing turning into gasps. He clawed at his throat as his feet were slowly lifted off the ground.

Anti giggled as the crowd gasped at the horrifying sight of Marvin being strangled. " _What were you saying, Marvin?"_ Marvin's eyes were practically bulging out of his mask, his face a bright red as he struggled to get in a breath of air. " _Come on, Marvin, **spit it out.**_ "

"LET HIM GO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Sean poked his head out to see an audience member, standing up and shouting. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Somebody pulled them aside and escorted them out of the theatre. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT HIM! DON'T HURT MY BOY!"

The attention was pulled back to the stage once more where Marvin was finally able to breathe. He seemed like he could fall over at any second, but something was holding him up.

" _Now,_ _Marvin,_ _what were ya going to say?"_ Marvin didn't respond, he stared on blankly. " _Everythin' is alright._ "

"Everything is alright," Marvin droned causing another audience member to cry. They were escorted out as well.

" _Nothin' has changed._ "

"Nothing has changed."

" _I'm goin' to go back to my pathetic life. . ._ "

"I'm going to go back to my pathetic life. . ."

" _And stay until I say otherwise._ "

"And stay until the Puppet Master says otherwise." 

The spotlight went out. All was black. The audience clapped, masking the footsteps of Marvin as he made his way to the wings where Jack was.

What should he do?

 

Confront Marvin - [Chapter 46](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/45467965)

Hide - [Chapter 47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/46667128)


	29. Chapter 29

How could Jack refuse? He nodded to the little girl.

"Of course I'll help your dad."

She beamed at Jack before going up onto her toes to wrap her arms around his legs. "Thank you, Uncle Jack." Jack patted the girl's back hesitantly.

"No problem, uh. . . what's your name again?"

The little girl giggled as she pulled away. "It's Sophie!"

Jack smiled down at the corpse. "Right. No problem, Sophie." Jack crouched down. 

Sophie gave Jack one last hug. "Good luck, Uncle Jack."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I can't go. I have to stay until you fix daddy's memories."

"Are you going to be alright on your own?"

"It's not like the Funny Man can do more to me."

Jack braved a smile. "Okay, Sophie, I'll be back." He stood up and made his way to the doorway.

"Bye, Uncle Jack!" Jack looked over his shoulder and waved before stepping through the doorway.

* * *

All was white. But through the blank haze was Chase in what looked like an office, brandishing a toy gun. He was looking to a camera, smiling widely.

"Yo, what's up guys? My name is Chase and welcome to: Bro Average." Chase stopped the video and looked to Jack. "Was that good, dude? Or should I do one more?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows before glancing behind him. There was nobody there.

He looked back at Chase and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to? You're the ŏ̶̦ń̷̺l̴̯͘y̴͙ ̸͖͗ò̵̥n̸̠ḙ̷͌ ̸̲̏ḭ̸̒ṅ̸̡ ̸̻t̴̤͠h̶̭͒e̴̞͊ ̵̰r̵͑͜o̵̩͂ó̴͓m̵͓̌." Jack looked about as the world around the two glitched. A hand was placed on Jack's shoulder, bringing his attention back to Chase. "Hey, you okay, man?"

"You didn't see that?"

"See what?" 

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay. Are you going to be alright if I continue?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, dude. Just tell me if you need a breather, okay?" Chase smiled as he went to fetch the camera. "My job is to make people smile not uncomfortable." Chase handed the camera to Jack and began to walk toward a coffee cup that was placed in the middle of the room. He leaned down and reached into the cup, pulling up a handful of tea bags. "So, I was thinking I could stand right here." Chase stepped a few feet away from the cup. "And I would throw these tea bags into this cup. I'm thinking of calling it: The Tea Bag. Sound good?"

"Uh. . . yeah. Sounds good." This was so weird seeing Jack's character play out a scene  _he_  did.

"Okay, just signal me when you're ready." Jack nodded before hesitantly pressing record. He then gave Chase a thumbs up. "This one is called: The Tea Bag." Chase then went onto attempting to throw the tea bags into the cup. After many failed a attempts Chase got up close and threw a tea bag into the cup. Then he proceeded to celebrate melodramatically.

The memory went on like normal. You know, Chase does a trick and celebrates. Jack gets a few shots of him posing and doing stupid shit. But. . . something is missing.

Chase is happy. He's not supposed to be happy. Stacy is supposed to call and. . . she didn't call. It's like it never happened.

But that can't be true. That's canon. Jack remembers doing those scenes.

Where are they?

* * *

All was white. But through the blank haze was Chase in what looked like an office, brandishing a toy gun. He was looking to a camera, smiling widely.

"Yo, what's up guys? My name is Chase and welcome to: Bro Average." Chase stopped the video and looked to Jack. "Was that good, dude? Or should I do one more?"

Jack could talk to Chase about Stacy, maybe that would trigger something. But. . . Chase seems happy like this. Should he really temper with Chase's happiness?

 

Talk About Stacy - [Chapter 48](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/47311132)

Leave Chase Alone - [Chapter 49](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48060412)


	30. Chapter 30

Before Sean could process what he was thinking he blurted out the word.

"No."

The corpse looked to Sean with both confusion and sorrow. "What?"

"I. . . I'm sorry, I just can't do it." Sean didn't know why he was saying this. He didn't want to say this. He wanted to help. What had gotten into him?

The little girl looked as if she was about to cry. "Bu-but, Uncle Jack, you-you can't-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated. Sean felt his legs move on their own away from the little girl. Why was he doing this? He didn't want to. Why won't his body let him help? Why? Why?

With a swift tug Sean was pulled onto his knees by an unknown force. He looked up just as a grinning Anti emerged from the shadows.

"No! NO! LEAVE UNCLE JACK ALONE!" The corpse rushed forward going to defend Sean. "LEAVE HIM-!" Suddenly the pitter patter of the child's feet ceased. Sean looked over his shoulder to see that she had vanished.

"Kids are such a pain, aren't they?" Another tug and Sean was facing Anti once more. That face splitting grin still plastered on his face. Anti crouched down and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder.

They vanished. Just like the hope for Chase's redemption.

* * *

_Cat's in the Cradle_

_Ending 7 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	31. Chapter 31

"Where is Anti?" The words fell from Jack's lips without him really meaning them to.

Henrik furrowed his eyebrows. "Anti? Who's Anti?"

Jack fell silent. Henrik doesn't know who Anti is? How. . . how is that possible? He was possessed by Anti.  ~~He said his name~~. "Jack." Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up at Henrik. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Henrik. Just, um- need some rest."

"Alvight, vell, I vill leave you be until your nightly check up." Henrik stood up and went to exit. He smiled at Jack. "Vemember, you don't actually have to shout if you need me or Susan. Just use ze button." Jack weakly mirrored Henrik's expression and waved as the doctor finally took his leave.

Jack dropped the smile. He looked to his arm and gave it a quick pinch.  . . . He pinched again.

"Goddamnit," he hissed.

He pinched once more just to be sure. Jack slumped into his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a troubled expression. Either this was one of the most realistic dreams he has ever had. Or the surprising more realistic option that this was all real. That he had been in a coma for year. That Henrik, Chase, Marvin, everybody was real and everything else was a dream.

This was like every single television show twist ever. Or a really bad fan fiction story line.

Jack listened to the steady rhythms of the machines monitoring both Jack's and Chase's heart beats. Jack's was slightly faster than Chase's, but not by much. If he could calm down maybe he'd be able to perfectly match Chase's.

Just as Jack was about to get up and find the television remote Chase's heart rate picked up. Jack glanced at the sheet that concealed Chase seeing nothing behind it. He wondered if he should call for Henrik as Chase's heart rate rose to alarming rates. 

Jack wanted to press the button, but found he couldn't move his arm.

The individual beeps were becoming hard to separate. Thrashing could be heard from the other side of Chase's curtain.

"Nurse!" he called. "Henrik! ANYBODY! COME QUICKLY!"

It didn't matter if somebody was on their way. Just as quickly as it started the thrashing had ended. Chase had flat lined. Jack looked to the curtain, not believing what was happening. "NURSE! HENRIK!" he screamed. "ANYBODY! HE'S FLAT LINING! HE'S DYING!"

Nobody came.

Jack wanted to get up. He wanted to get help, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

A sound that was very similar to air escaping out of the lungs emitted from behind Chase's curtain. The hairs on Jack's arms stood up as he slowly turned his head to look.

You could hear shifting come from the other side before a shadow of a man stood at the edge of the curtain. You could hear his shallow breathing. You could feel the temperature drop even lower.

Jack stared at the shadow with fear. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he waited for it to move. But, it stood. Stock still just as Jack was.

With an abrupt movement curtains were torn open revealing the carcass of Chase Brody. Eyes blank and distant. Blood streaking his cheeks. His skin pale - nearly transparent.

Jack screamed at the sight. He tried to move - he tried to move, but he couldn't do so much as make his fingers twitch. He was simply trapped there. Doomed to watch and never do.  ~~Much like you~~.

Slowly, the edge of Chase's lips twitched up, pulling into a too wide of a smile. His blank blue eyes turning a wicked green. He lifted his hand wiped away the blood, giggling.

"You're not supposed to be here," spoke Chase in a raspy voice. "Are ya?"

What the fuck does that mean? "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to be here."

Chase giggled unnervingly. His shoulders shook as he scratched his throat even more.

The giggling evolved into cackling. The cackling reverberating off the walls making it seem louder than it already was.

Chase raised a clawed hand-

* * *

"Jack. Jack." Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Henrik at his side once again. Jack looked over seeing the blue curtain strung up proudly, a soft and slow beeping emitting from behind it. "Did you hear me?"

"Wha. . . ?"

"I said: vill zere be anyzing else?"

Let's do this one more time. Will there be anything else?

 

No - [Chapter 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43323947)


	32. Chapter 32

Jack's eyes traveled over to the dark void. Jameson had saved him from it, but he didn't say that it would have done any harm to him. Something told Jack that the void was the way out.

"Have you ever tried that?"

Jameson peered over his shoulder before responding to Jack. " _I try to avoid it if I can. That place gives me the heebie jeebies._ "

"Do you know what happens if you go there?" Jameson shook his head. "Do you think we'll die?"

Jameson shrugged. " _Possibly._ " Jack frowned as he looked back at the void, becoming skeptical now. " _If we do die it won't be too bad, Jack. A lot better than a life in strings, you can take that from me._ " Jameson's words weren't all that comforting, but Jack gave him an appreciative smile anyway.

"Does that mean you'll come with me?"

Jameson stood up. " _I'm always up for exploration._ " He placed the piece of chalk behind his ear and erased the chalk board for what could be the last time before putting it under his arm. Jameson held out his hand and helped Jack up onto his feet before walking over to the void. Jack joined him and the two looked out into the deep dark abyss.

Jack looked over at Jameson. "On three." Jameson nodded. "One. . . two. . ." Jack looked out into the abyss. One jump and he'll leave this life and go into the new one. One jump and he'll leave this world forever. "Three!" At the same time Jack and Jameson took their leap of faith and fell into the abyss.

Jack screamed as they descended while Jameson struggled to keep his belongings together. Then they came to a sudden stop. The knots around their wrists and necks pulling tight. They gasped and clawed at their throats as they fought for air.

With a sudden release Jameson and Jack resumed falling. Almost on cue the two looked up in confusion to see long trails of flailing red rope behind them. Jameson looked to Jack with wide eyes.

"I thought you said that you couldn't break the ropes!" Jack yelled.

Jameson hastily pulled the chalk out from behind his ear and scribbled a message on his chalkboard. " _That's because I thought you couldn't!"_ He erased and wrote a new message. " _I've tried everything!"_

"Well obviously you haven't tried  _everything_." Jack gestured to the strings above them.

" _You think I haven't tried weight before?"_ Jack furrowed his eyebrows. " _Every time the Puppet Master would try to hang me I would jump up and down to try to break it._ "

Jack looked to Jameson with immense fear and concern. "Jesus, Jamie."

" _Not like I would have died. He wouldn't let me._ "

"Jameson-" Jameson held up a finger and began writing once again.

" _I know that sounds dreadful, however we don't have time to talk things through. If the strings are torn then the Puppet Master is sure to investigate._ "

"But what do we do?"

" _That's up to you, my friend._ "

"Why me?" Jameson's hands went stiff as he went to write the next message. After a small moment he shook his head and scribbled down something else.

" _You're the one with the bright ideas._ " After a short pause Jameson then added: " _That was not a sarcastic remark things have been going swimmingly so far._ "

"Thanks, Jamie." Jameson nodded while Jack went into deep thought. He couldn't really see an obvious solution to this problem. But, it looked like he didn't have to.

The two former puppets landed onto a platform, cringing as it creaked beneath them. Slowly, Jack pushed himself up onto his feet. He grabbed Jameson's hand and helped him up. "You okay?" Jameson nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Good."

As Jameson brushed himself off looked down in confusion. Below them was a monochrome room. A table was set up as well as an old looking camera. And on the wall was what looked like a green portal. "Isn't that. . . ?" Jameson nodded. "But then. . . how did we get here?" Jameson raised an eyebrow before taking out his piece of chalk and writing down a new message.

He flipped the board over. " _Got ninety minutes?"_

"I'm serious, Jamie. How did we. . ." Jack's eyes fell upon two marionette handles both that had a long trail of red cords that stretched along the room below. Hesitantly, Jack picked them up and inspected them. "What the fuck. . . ?"

Jameson tapped Jack on the shoulder. " _Seems the Puppet Master has left._ " Jameson's message gave Jack an odd unease. " _So, what do we do now?"_

Jack dropped the marionette handles with disgust and peered down. "Um. . . I think we should investigate that green portal down there. Might get us out of here."

" _But, what if the Puppet Master comes back?"_

"He. . . he can't get us now, though, right?"

Jameson shrugged. " _We can't know what he's capable of._ "

"Okay. . . um. . . ." 

The Puppet Master definitely sounds like bad news, Jack doesn't want to tangle with him. But, what is he to do about it? It's not like they really have an abundance of options.

Either one can stay and keep watch while the other checks out the portal or Jack could risk it and investigate it with Jameson.

What's it going to be?

 

Leave Jameson Behind - [Chapter 50](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48061648)

Leave Jack Behind - [Chapter 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48062974)

Risk it - [Chapter 52](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48084142)


	33. Chapter 33

Jack shook his head. "No, no, Henrik, I'm alright."

Henrik examined Jack for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Vell, if you're sure, I'll be off. I have more patients to check up on." Henrik stood up, he smiled. "Vemember, you don't actually have to shout if you need anyzing. Just press ze button." Henrik gestured to a bright red button on the wall. "I'll be back for your nightly check-up. Until zen Susan vill be popping in every now and zen."

Jack mirrored Henrik's smile. "Sounds good, doc." Henrik pulled his eyebrows together slightly.

He shook his head and made his exit. "Auf Wiedersehen, Jackie."

"See you, Henrik." Jack made sure that Henrik was out of the room before dropping the smile and slumping into his hospital bed. This had to be a dream. This had to be a nightmare.

Jack went over to pinch his arm just to be sure. He sighed. No, this was real. Henrik was real. Chase was real. Marvin, Jameson. . . .

Anti.  . . . Anti's real too.

Jack tore off the covers and got up. He swung his legs over the bed and placed his feet onto the freezing tile floor. His legs shook underneath the weight of his body. 

Jack took a moment to balance himself before stumbling over to the bathroom, his hand on the bed for slight support. Once he reached the end of the bed he took in a deep breath before stepping out. His knees buckled, but he managed to get himself to lean against the wall before he fell. Jack pushed himself into a standing position. He held the wall as he clumsily stepped toward the bathroom doorway.

He gripped the door frame and pulled himself inside, turning on the light. Jack gazed into the mirror and his skin paled.

Along his neck was a great white scar. He traced it with his finger, feeling the separation from the scarred skin and the unharmed skin.

Jack began laughing. Giggling at first then chuckling before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

He stared at himself, laughing like a mad man until he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Jack awoke, groggy. Slowly, he pushed himself up, his arms shaking. He grabbed the door frame as he stood up, his legs still not used to being inactive for so long.

His eyes followed the bright colors in his peripherals and beside him was the mirror once again. In what looked like black paint was a smiley face along with the words: "Nice to see you awake".

Jack felt so immensely unsettled by this message. Jack knew he must not have been out for long considering nobody had come by to put him back to bed. Warily, he peered into the hospital room. The blue curtain that shielded Chase still as it was and nothing else showed that Chase had ever gotten up. This means that nobody else could have written that message. Except. . . .

Jack felt a pain in his cheeks. Almost like he had been smiling for too long. As he brought his hand up to rub his face he saw that the tips of his fingers were dripping with the black ooze.

The blonde nurse from before came in, interrupting Jack's mental crisis. Susan looked to Jack's bed quizzically. Eventually, she found Jack in the doorway of the bathroom.

She gasped before rushing over to Jack and escorting him back to bed. All the while murmuring something in German.

She laid Jack back down onto his bed. "Stay right there, I'll get the doctor."

"No, no, I-I'm fine. Henrik doesn't need-" Susan was gone before Jack could finish his sentence. Jack stared back at the bathroom in both concern and fear until Henrik came bustling in, Susan not too far behind.

"Vat is zis about you getting out of bed?"

"I. . ." Jack looked to the doctor. "How did I get this scar?" Jack pointed to the scar along his neck. Henrik stared down at Jack either not knowing the answer or debating whether or not to tell him.

The doctor sat down. "Tell me vat happened ven I left."

"No, Henrik, that's not important-"

"To hell it isn't! I leave ze room for a few moments ze next zing I know, my coma patient is up and about looking as if he's seen a ghost."

"Henrik, how did I get this scar?"

"Later. Tell me vat happened," Henrik repeated firmly.

Jack was torn. He wanted to get more information, but he didn't want to seem hysterical.

What should he do?

 

Tell Henrik What Happened - [Chapter 53](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48095104)

Argue -[Chapter 54](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/48286324)


	34. Chapter 34

Despite Jameson's warning, Jack wrapped the ropes around his hands and yanked. There was a long pause with Jameson looking at Jack with a sullen expression.

He erased whatever warning he was about to write and replaced it with, " _Nice knowing you, my friend._ "

The cords yanked back, strangling Jack. He looked down at Jameson as he struggled.

"Jameson," he choked out, "please, help me." Jameson did not move an inch. Tears formed in Jack's eyes.

The cords pulled Jack's hands over his head so he could stop attempting to pull the cord around his throat. He kicked and he fought, but it was all in vain. Eventually, his body went limp and his eyes went dead.

After a small moment, the Puppet Master lowered Jack's corpse back into the chair and left it there to be a constant reminder to Jameson. [You cannot escape.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yPfRx8P35360bCJGP0o4V0H0-yRAXANvhybPoV-oJNM/edit)

* * *

_No Escape_

_Ending 8 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	35. Chapter 35

Find a weapon. The one thing people in horror movies avoid. So it must be a good decision. Mustering up all of his courage, he sprinted to the opposite hallway.

"There you are!" Anti hopped from the balcony, landing a little bit behind Jack before going after him. Jack didn't dare to stop, not even for a moment. "C'mon, Jackie, I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

Jack ignored Anti's taunts and just focused on his destination. Finally, he reached the doorway and Anti's heavy footsteps ceased. Jack paused, panting.

His stomach sinking, he peered behind him. There was Anti, frozen in time seemingly. His teeth bared, his eyes dark. He looked like an animal. . . about to catch it's prey.

Jack didn't dare to approach him. Instead, he began to look around his environment. It. . . didn't quite seem like a void. It was dark, sure. But, if you squinted there were overhead lights and beams running across the ceiling.

Before him was an array of potential weapons all on what looked like a crafts table. 

One was a long needle filled with a blue substance.

One was what looked like a nerf gun.

One was a gift wrapped box with red wrapping and a blue bow.

One was a baton.

And the last was a stop watch.

All of these items seemed very absurd. But, when it's life or death you have to use something.  . . . But what?

 

Needle - [Chapter 55](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44538097)

Nerf Gun - [Chapter 56](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44539096#workskin)

Gift Box - [Chapter 57](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44541994)

Baton - [Chapter 58](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44686414)

Stop Watch - Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck? This isn't supposed to be here. Do. Not. Move.


	36. Chapter 36

So far trying to get Marvin to understand what's going on has failed. Miserably. Running seemed like the best option here. Without another thought Jack ran for it, not really sure what _it_ was.

"Jack! Jackie! Get back here! It's not safe!" He ignored Marvin's warnings and the swift foot steps that followed them.

A scream could be heard in another room. The hallway seemed like it could stretch for eternity. But, Jack didn't concerned himself with these aspects. He only has one goal and that is to find the problem in the loop.

The world shifted. Pieces of it breaking before reassembling into something new. Now there was a man in front of Jack. Back turned, lighter in hand. 

Jack reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Chase?" Chase turned around. There were dark circles around his eyes, looks like he hasn't slept in a while.

Chase staggered back, sticking out his lighter as if it were a weapon. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "To who?"

"My kids! Where are my kids?!"

Jack raised his hands to let Chase know he wasn't trying anything. "Chase, I didn't do anything to your kids, I swear. I'm just-"

"You have taken everything away from me!" Just when Chase seemed to be debating whether or not to actually attack Marvin walked up.

"Chase, you need to calm down." Marvin said slowly, putting up his own hands up.

Chase shook his head. "No. No. Stop this. Stop it. Stop it!"

"Chase, I'm not doing anything," Jack answered calmly.

"I'm not falling for it! Not again!"

"Chase, we're not going to hurt you." Marvin began approaching the broken man. Chase's eyes flickered over to Marvin, he aimed his lighter toward him.

"Take off your mask."

"What?"

"I need to know you're you." 

Marvin sighed. "I'm sorry, Chase. I can't do that." Jack furrowed his eyebrows at that statement.

Chase scanned Marvin, up and down. "Where were you?" Seems like Marvin had proved that he was actually him to Chase.

Marvin paused. "Trying to play hero."

Tears welled up in Chase's eyes. "Then why not try to save me?"

"Didn't know you were in trouble," Marvin said simply. "What happened to you, Chase?" 

"He took everything from me."

"Even yourself?" Chase looked to Marvin with slight confusion. "People can take things away from you all they want. The things you hold dear to you, your happiness, your sanity even, but they can never take you away." The tears finally escaped Chase's eyes, streaming down his face. He threw his arms around Marvin and held him tight, sobbing into his shoulder. Marvin, patted Chase on the back. "Okay. Okay. You're okay. Mind the cape, please."

The red of the hallway slowly lifted, its natural color returning. Chase departed, his eyes red and puffy, a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

With a resounding crack the world shattered along with Chase. Jack ducked covering his head only to find that the shards weren't long and jagged, but rather minuscule. Jack straightened up as Marvin readjusted his suit.

Once done, he walked over to Jack and smiled. "You did great, Jackie," he praised draping an arm around his shoulders. "But, next time, try not to give me a heart attack."

"Didn't know I gave you one." Marvin walked with Jack over to a clearing where the shards didn't rain down. "Is. . . is Chase okay?"

"Hard to say. There's a different Chase for every timeline much like there's a different us in every timeline. Truly, it depends on the choices we make." The two had reached the edge of the time loop and on the ground was a crimson blade.

Marvin bent down to pick it up and handed it to Jack. "Take this. It'll come in handy."

Carefully, Jack took the blade from Marvin and turned it. As he did he saw Chase, staring back at him.

Marvin patted Jack on the back before walking forward and taking out a glittering black orb from his pocket. He tossed it out and it expanded into a doorway. "Come on, we got more work to do."

Jack walked through the doorway and he was back in the vast night sky that was Marvin's void. Marvin followed him in and brushed off the pieces of glass. He looked to Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're just quieter than usual."

"Just. . . this is all a lot to take in."

Marvin moved forward, his cape trailing behind him. "I understand. I remember losing my shit when I was opened to the world of the cosmos." Marvin summoned his mirror and fixed his hair while Jack jogged to catch up.

"Yeah, what made you go from pulling rabbits out of hats to this Dr. Strange stuff?"

"Well, I was always interested in real magic just didn't have the guts to actually try it out. That's when a close friend of mine came in. He encouraged me to pick up my first spell book. Years later, here I am."

"Is it as mind breaking as people make it out to be?"

"Breaking is not exactly the word I would use. But, it does change you. Perhaps not drastically, but it does change you nevertheless." Marvin put away the mirror as the two approached the array of what looked like stars.

"Back there, you said you couldn't take off your mask, why is that?"

"I just didn't want to take off my mask," Marvin answered irritation laced in his voice. Jack decided not to pry since it seemed like a touchy subject.

The two didn't have to walk in silence for long, soon they reached their destination where an array of time disruptions awaited them. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, the universe is a vast place and there's many places for us to explore. But, we must go through this one vacuo that I haven't been able to get rid of first." Marvin walked out toward the stars. "I have a vacuo which has been here for a long time," he gestured to light blue orb, "and a few repetōs." He then pointed to two orbs of white and black. "But we'll get to them after this one." Marvin picked up the dark blue orb and threw it upon the ground, opening a dark blue doorway. "Ready?"

 

Dark Blue - Chapter 61

 


	37. Chapter 37

Something told Jack that Marvin can be reasoned with. Though it had failed before, this voice in the back of his head filled him with the firm belief that this was the right choice.

He let Marvin pull him in. "What do you think you're doing-"

"Marvin. We don't have time. We're in the loop and I'm the only one who remembers. You told me we needed to find the problem, but we didn't find anything. What do we do?"

"Did we try running down the hallway?"

"Yes, you were killed."

"By what?"

Jack raked his mind for good term for Anti. "I tried to explain it to you last time, but you didn't understand."

Marvin nodded, thinking. "Okay, okay, this loop is much more powerful than I thought. I don't usually get caught up with loops-" What sounded like a layered sigh emitted from the hallway. Marvin looked on with a stoic expression. "Get behind me," he whispered as the sound of a blade dragging against wood approached.

Jack stepped behind the magician. Marvin grabbed a fistful of his cape and pulled it up to cover Jack. The fabric wasn't very thin, giving Jack a very poor view of what was in front of them.

" _Thought you two would be excitin'._ " Marvin tensed. " _The hero and the magician reunited once again. Should've known. Too cliche._ " Jack could see a shadow of a man, brandishing a knife. " _Best change it up._ " 

Marvin shouted, running toward Anti when-

_Snap_

* * *

Jack stumbled slightly before looking over to see the long, horrid hallway before him.

It was dark, desolate. . . and red. Hideously red.

Dread filled Jack's being, but something called for him to descend down the hallway. He needed to find the end of it. He needed to know.

Slowly, Jack went down the hallway, cautious, skeptical.

The world shifted and another man appeared at the very end of the hallway, his back turned. He wore a long, bright blue cape that was flowing in a nonexistent breeze. Something was off about him. Something was very off.

Slowly, he turned, revealing his face. His eyes were an unnatural green, his pupils were just thin black strips, much like a cat. He wore no mask ~~for there was nothing to hide~~. Across his face was a long and jagged pink scar. There were four glowing green symbols upon his forehead. A heart, a diamond, a clover, and a spade.

Marvin was grinning unnervingly. 

The magician turned around fully and raised his fists. Jade flames erupted from them.

"Wrong choice, Jackie."

* * *

_Dark Magic_

_Ending 9 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	38. Chapter 38

Sean should get a better feel for his environment before going off and investigating. He hopped down from the stage and looked about. There were people still in their seats, watching him intently. He smiled sheepishly at them and waved.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"What do we do?" whisper one to their friend.

"Shut up. The last people had to step out," whispered their friend.

"Sean McLoughlin, nice to see you."

"Told you," muttered the person who tried to prove that Sean and Jack were two different people. Their friend didn't seem convinced, but they said nothing. Sean merely approached one person and they just stepped out.

"Tough crowd," Sean murmured.

One person waved happily at him as he approached. Sean walked up to her, hoping that she may be responsive enough to talk to him. "Do you know what's going on?"

She smiled. "Of course I do." She then got up and exited the theatre. Weird.

Sean continued his exploring, searching every nook and cranny that the theatre had to offer. It didn't seem like this theatre held anything of importance inside it.

Well, there's only one thing left to do.

 

Exit the Theatre - [Chapter 39](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/43308008)


	39. Chapter 39

The exit to the theatre seemed to be the most interesting place to investigate considering the blinding light it hides. Slowly, Jack approached it.

The remaining people in the theatre followed him with their eyes as he walked up the rake to the doors. He placed a hand on the silver handle and gave one last glance to the theatre. If he ever wanted to return, he is welcomed to. With that thought he pushed the door open, allowing the bright white light to engulf him. 

* * *

On the other side of the door was a bright hallway. . . well, it at least looked like a hallway. There were numerous of doors parallel to one another going down this blank plane of existence. Each door is different and each door has a sign over it. The one he just stepped out of was called: "The Black Door".

Jack turned at the sound of screaming. There was an audience member being dragged out of a door by what looked like a bodyguard. They were kicking and screaming.

"No! NO! LET ME BACK IN! I CAN SAVE HIM! DON'T RESTART ME! DON'T RESTART ME!" 

Before Jack could think about intervening the audience member was pulled into the blank void, disappearing. Strange.

Jack glanced about curiously. The doors didn't seem to have a specific order. They definitely weren't in alphabetical order but it almost seemed like somebody tried to organize them. For there would be at least two doors with corresponding signs. It's like somebody was too lazy to actually randomize the doors, but they still ended up jumbled.

A little bit down the hallway, Jack's eyes landed on a door that didn't seem to belong. While most of the doors had similar colors this one was completely black with blue and red shadows.

Curious, Jack approached the door to inspect it further. Above the door had a sign that was. . . moving. It read: "The Dark Mark". Jack thought it best to walk away from that door.

Jack continued to examine the corridor. He could see some people walking to their own destinations while others were being escorted elsewhere.

There were a multitude of doors. He could spend an entire week just opening doors and exploring and he still wouldn't be able to open them all. So really he could do anything he pleases here. But, he doesn't really want that. In fact. . . he's not quite sure what he wants. He's been thrown into a world he doesn't understand and he can't tell if it's real or a dream. He's not even sure if that's relevant anymore.

"Hey." Jack turned seeing the same young woman who was in the theatre. "There's only two ways you can go from here. Either start," she gestured to a door labeled: The Beginning, "or end it." She then gestured to another door opposite of it. It read: The End. 

"How do you know this?" Slowly, her lips curled into a disturbing grin before she walked off into the blank plane.

Jack looked between the two doors the young woman had pointed out. The Beginning was a cream colored door with a golden handle. The End was just a black doorway.

What's it going to be?

 

The Beginning - Chapter 62

The End - Chapter 63


	40. Chapter 40

Waking Henrik up. It will be a tough task to say the least, but it's not like Jack has much choice. He walked over to the unconscious doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook him gently.

"Henrik. Henrik. You have to wake up." Nothing.

Jack looked to the television. It displayed a short clip of Henrik shrugging. Jack turned back to the actual Henrik or. . . physical Henrik. This is weird. This real weird. Why is Jack here?

"Get your head out of your ass and focus!" Jack jumped at the sound of angry German being yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm working on it." Jack refocused on Henrik's body. He took in a deep breath before grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up!"

"My ninety year old grandmother could shout louder zan zat."

Jack turned to the television. "When did you get so sassy?"

"It's- the clips- I have." A part of Jack didn't believe that, but he brushed it off and returned to the task at hand.

He shook Henrik a bit more fervently. "WAKE UP!"

"It-it's not vorking!"

"I'm trying, Henrik."

"Try harder." Jack pressed his lips together into a thin line before doing something he never thought he would do. He raised a hand and brought his hand across Henrik's face leaving a red print behind.

"WAKE UP!" Still, nothing. Jack took in a deep breath and did it again. "WAKE UP!" And again. "WAKE UP!" And again. "WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!"

"Jack!" Jack slowly steadied his breathing, suppressing the frustration before finally letting go of Henrik and turning to the television. The screen displayed the same blonde woman as before with a stern expression. "We have to try something else."

"But what?" Black screen. "Henrik?"

The blonde woman appeared, sitting in a chair, a sullen expression on her face. "Pull the plug."

"What?!"

The scene repeated. "Pull the plug."

"Henrik, I can't- what if you die?!"

Henrik shrugged. "Better zan zis. Whatever- zis is."

"Henrik, there's got to be another way!"

Another scene was shown this time of Henrik placing a hand on somebody's shoulder. "Jackie, you've got to be brave."

Pulling the plug seemed drastic. Henrik could die and Jack could be left alone in this weird ass hospital. But, then again, the craziest ideas seemed to work. However, it doesn't matter either way.

You don't have a choice.

 

Pull the Plug - [Chapter 41](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/44905282)


	41. Chapter 41

Pulling the plug.  . . . Pulling the plug. Pulling the plug.  _Pulling the plug._ **Pulling the plug.** Jack couldn't believe he was doing this. But. . . he's not being given much of an option.

Jack glanced over at the television. A scene of Henrik in a hospital bed was shown, hooked up to multiple machines, seeming extremely weak.

"Do vat you have to do." Jack nodded before looking over at the plug in the wall. He knelt down and reached out to it, his hand shaking. He placed it onto the plug and grasped it. The room seemed to have grown still as if the atmosphere itself was watching with baited breath.

Jack pulled the plug.

The heart monitor ceased its rhythmic beeping. Dread filled Jack as he slowly got up, looking down at Henrik's immobile body.

"Henrik?" The television made a fizzing sound. When Jack looked to it, it was turned off. "Henrik?" he called again, panic rising in his voice. Did he just kill a man? "Henrik!"

Jack's mouth went dry, bile rising from his stomach, tears forming in his eyes. He had just killed a man. Sean William McLoughlin just killed a man. Never once in his life has he ever wanted to kill another person and yet here he was. His hands free of stains, but his soul forever scarred with the mark of evil. Jack crumpled to the ground. His chest felt constricted. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

The only sound in the hospital room was Jack's desperate gasps of air and the persistent flat line. Until abruptly, Henrik sat up fully in his bed, taking a large gasp of air. Jack looked up to see the man, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. After the first gasp he began to breathe normally.

The good doctor is in.

Henrik turned to Jack, a smile forming on his lips. "It vorked. It vorked!" Jack's chest loosened and he too was beginning to breathe more evenly.

Jack got up placing a hand on his chest. "Oh, Jesus. Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, man."

Henrik chuckled. "Let's call it pay back for all of zose times you came in bleeding to death." Jack's eyebrows creased slightly in confusion. Henrik pulled off a blanket with shaky hands and pulled the oxygen tube from his nostrils. Henrik immediately scrunched up his nose. It was more than likely the smell of the man who has not showered in a large amount of time. Henrik placed his hands on the bed guard, looked up at Jack. "Help me get out of zis, vill you, Jack?"

"Uh, yeah, man." Jack grabbed hold of the guard and pulled it down for Henrik. The doctor reached out for Jack's shoulders and grasped them tightly. "Got it?"

"Jah." 

"Okay. One, two, three!" Jack heaved Henrik out of the bed. Which is much easier said than done. Due to Henrik not moving his limbs in. . . god knows how long Jack is doing a majority of the heavy lifting. 

Jack paused to seat Henrik on the edge of the bed. Don't want to get him on his feet without knowing the destination. "Where are we going, Henrik?"

"Bazroom. I smell like ass."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Can you stand on your own? Because I'm not gonna hold you while you're naked."

"Gut, because I'm not going to let you hold me." Henrik began to push himself from the edge of the bed. "I can stand on my-" He nearly fell over as he got to his feet. Jack managed to catch him and push him back on the edge of the bed. "Maybe not." Henrik sighed. "Jack, could you get me a damp towel and a soap bar?"

Jack nodded. "Sure thing, Henrik. Where's the bathroom?"

Henrik quirked an eyebrow before gesturing across the room. "Over zere." Jack turned to see a doorway to a bathroom.  . . . He doesn't remember that being there. Then again, he was a bit distracted.

Jack went into the bathroom and flipped on the light. It flickered for a brief moment before fully turning on. The walls were a deeper green than the hospital room, it gave the bathroom a darker appearance this way. It had everything a bathroom should have: shower, toilet, sink, mirror, soap.

Jack knelt down and opened the cabinets beneath the sink. Along with some cleaning supplies there was also a neat stack of plush, white towels. He picked one up and stood up to put it under the faucet. He turned the handle for the cold water before turning the opposite handle to get a semi-warm towel. Once done, he turned off the faucet and grabbed the soap bar.

Jack walked back into the hospital room and handed Henrik the items. "Zank you, Jack. Now if you would kindly step out for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Henrik. Just call me if you need me."

"Vill do." Jack went around the corner to give Henrik some privacy. With the silence and ceased panic his brain finally began to process the events that are now happening.

He was just planning a big project and now he's here. In this. . . strange world where his characters are real. Or at least a character.

This is crazy. This is fucking crazy. 

Jack looked to the white door he had came through not too long ago. He could always go back. Perhaps not in the same way, but he could always go on with his normal life and pretend as if this was all a big dream. But, is that really how Jack would want to live? In a lie? Besides, what would happen to Henrik? Would he be okay on his own? Could Jack handle that?

You have to determine that.

So, what's it going to be?

 

Leave Henrik - Chapter 64

Stay - Chapter 65


	42. Chapter 42

Of course Jack is going to help Chase. He kinda owes him for all of the pain he has caused him.

"Of course, Chase. But, where do we even start?"

"We have to go back." Chase knelt down and gently placed his children's carcasses up against a wall.

"Go back where?"

Chase took off his cap and placed it on his son's head before brushing his daughter's bangs out of her face. He smiled sadly until taking in a shaky breath and getting up.

He faced Jack with a more sullen expression. "Before this." Chase got up and walked past Jack to get to the other side of the hallway. Jack looked to Chase in confusion before going after him.

"Chase, this is the wrong way." Chase didn't appear to be listening. He was staring straight ahead a determined expression on his face. He muttered something under his breath. "What?"

" 'You have to go backwards to go forwards'. That's what he said."

"Who said that?"

"Jamie." This did not help Jack's confusion at all.

"Jamie?"

"Short for Jameson."

"But. . . you have never met Jameson," Jack recalled.

"Maybe not where you come from. I've known him for a few years, but. . . I haven't seen him in a long time. I don't know what's happened to him." Chase took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "But, I know he's okay. At least for now."

"How do you know?"

"He speaks to me." Chase lifted a hand and pointed a bloody finger at his temple. "Up here." Chase went onto focusing his attention to their supposed destination. He glanced at Jack. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not, Chase. But. . . I might be." The two walked in silence for a long moment before Jack felt uncomfortable. Well. . . more uncomfortable than he already is. "You said I was the only one you had left, what happened to the others?"

"Marv and Jamie disappeared and doc went into a coma." Chase paused. "You said. . . you said to me that you were always going to have my back. Then you just. . . disappeared."

"I'm here now, Chase." Silence swept over the hallway once again, only accented by the creaking of the wood beneath their feet. Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked down the hall. In place of the red door was darkness that the hallway faded into. "Where's the door?" 

Chase raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What door?"

"There was a door I used to get here. It's-it's gone."

"Really? I've never seen one."

Jack paused. "How long have you been here, Chase?"

"I don't know. Time is broken here."

The two walked on, never getting any closer, never getting farther. "What's up with this hallway?"

"I think the Demon rigged it so I can't escape."

"Then why are we walking down it?" Chase merely looked over at Jack and tapped his temple. 

Abruptly, Chase came to a stop, throwing his arm out to stop Jack. Jack looked to Chase with worry. "You okay?" Chase was supremely tense - looked as if he was in pain.

"Hold on." Chase's eyes darted from left to right as his lips moved soundlessly. Almost like he was talking to someone.

Suddenly, Chase turned his head to the left to see a door in which Jack had not seen before. It was red with a golden handle. Chase grasped its handle and pulled it open to reveal only darkness behind it. 

Without hesitation, Chase stepped in, seemingly walking on some invisible plane. He looked over at Jack and waved a bloodied hand over. "Come on, it's this way."

Jack is faced with another decision. Jack could carry on with his mission to help Chase whatever that mission may contain. Or Sean could find another way out of here and possibly save his hide, leaving Chase all alone. Either way, his safety is not ensured.

What should he choose?

 

Follow Chase - Chapter 66

Abandon Chase - Chapter 67


	43. Chapter 43

Sean didn't know why, but he just couldn't handle it. It's all just too. . . fucked up. He needs to get out of here.

Slowly, he shook his head, backing away from Chase. "I can't- I can't."

Chase stepped forward. "Wait, no, Jack- you-you can't leave me. Not again!" 

"I'm sorry. I- I just can't, Chase." Sean went for the door on the other side of the hallway.

"No! No! You can't leave me again! Not again!" Chase yelled. "Jack! Jack! Come back!" His voice cracked, Sean could tell he was crying again. "Please, come back." Sean didn't even look back he just kept walking, his focus at the very end of the hallway where his home awaited him. "Get back here!" Sean peered over his shoulder at the sound of Chase's change in tone. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, he bore a look of rage in his eyes and a knife.

Panic and adrenaline taking over, Sean broke into a sprint. Chase not far behind.

Sean's heart pounded against his chest as he desperately tried to escape Chase's clutches. But, no matter how fast he ran he never got far. The hallway just kept going and going. And so did Chase.

And though, Sean fought desperately to get to the other side of this hallway he never did reach it. Chase had caught him before he could even got close, raising his knife, tears in his eyes.

And with a simple movement of his arm, Chase took another life. And he was alone yet again in this never ending nightmare.

* * *

_Alone Again_

_Ending 10 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	44. Chapter 44

Jack felt an ache in his chest as dreadful images appeared in his mind. Flashes of green. Dark rooms. Red strings. That awful grin. But, they were only fragments of memories. Nothing connected. The only thing that was close to a fluent memory was that television show.

"Jack. Do you remember?" Repeated Marvin.

Jack paused for a moment before answering. "I want to." Marvin surveyed Jack. He seemed like he was having an inner debate with himself.

"When's your birthday?" Jack was confused for a moment and was about to blurt out Sean's birthday. But, he soon realized that isn't his real birthday.

He paused once again. "July 10th."

Marvin still didn't seem like he was convinced. "Your twenty-third birthday. What did I get you?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Marvin, how am I supposed to know that?"

Marvin finally relaxed. "You're not supposed to. You died before your twenty-third. I was going to get you a spell book for that year." Marvin put a hand on Jack's shoulder and sat him down onto the couch. "Relax. I'm going to make some coffee, want a cup?" Though, Jack did love himself a cup of dirty bean water, he thought that maybe taking a drink from somebody he doesn't really know may not be a good idea.

Jack shook his head. "No, thank you."

Marvin nodded and retreated into the kitchenette. Jack looked on, the past events catching up to him as Marvin poured water into a kettle. His whole life has been a lie. Well. . . that is if all of this is real.

"How did you get here?" Marvin asked as he returned from the kitchen.

Jack smiled. "Got ninety minutes?"

Marvin smiled back while he took off his bow tie and tossed it into the bin by the door. "Seriously, Jackie."

"Well. . . it's gonna sound weird."

"Trust me, I've had my fair share of weird shit."

"Okay. Well. . . I was sitting in my home, planning to write my story when I heard this noise." 

"What kind of noise?" Marvin inquired as he took off his gloves.

"Like a-like a thumping sound."

Marvin took off his suit jacket and hung it up next to the cape. "Go on."

"I went out to investigate and I saw all these. . . doors."

"Doors?" 

"Yeah. They were all unique and. . . weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. They just gave off this weird feel."

"Hm." Marvin tossed his dress shirt into the hamper across the room, before sitting down next to Jack. He was now in a white undershirt, black dress pants and shoes with his hair down.

Jack pulled his eyebrows together. "Marvin, how the fuck do you not sweat to death with all those layers?"

Marvin smiled. "Magic! Now, come on, what was up with the doors?"

"There's not much after that, I just opened this one and came here."

Marvin quirked an eyebrow. "And you suddenly gained the memories you lost?"

"Well - not suddenly. The television was on it had this show called 'What Happened to Jackie?'. It showed my death and a little bit of what happened afterwards." Marvin seemed even more confused. "I swear to you."

"No, no, I believe you, Jackie. I'm just trying to figure out how and why this is happening."

"You and me both, Marvin." Marvin opened his mouth to say something when the kettle whistled. He got up from the couch to attend to the boiling kettle in the kitchen. After a few moments, he returned with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Marvin sat back down and crossed his legs, with his ankle on his knee.

"Do you remember what he did to you?"

"Who?"

"The Director."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Uh. . . I think you called you him the Villain before." 

Jack paused. "You mean Anti?"

"Who's Anti?"

"Uh - the opposite version of me. Green, looks like me except for a big ass cut across his neck." 

He nodded and took a sip of coffee. "Yep, that sounds like the Director."

"Right.  . . . What was the question again?"

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Marvin repeated.

"I mean, I know about him erasing my memories and giving me a whole new life, but, I don't know about anything else."

"He's the one that killed you." Jack nodded. "I. . ." Marvin sighed sadly, looking down into his coffee cup. "I was a fucking idiot. I asked him to bring you back in exchange for something. Next thing I know, you're under his control with no recollection of your life."

"Why didn't you try to help me?"

"I did." Marvin reached up to his neck to touch the light red marks running across it. "I tried multiple times. I didn't stop until he started to threaten your life." Marvin took in a deep breath, looking back up at Jack. "But, you're here now, and that's what matters." Jack smiled. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Eh - no, not really."

"That's okay. That we can easily fix."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Trigger the memories, of course."

"Let me reiterate - how?"

Marvin smirked. "Up for another adventure?"

 

Yes - Chapter 68

No - Chapter 69


	45. Chapter 45

Jack didn't know what compelled him to say this, it simply escaped from his lips. All he knew about this was he regretted it as soon as he said it.

"What are you talking about?" Marvin seemed disappointed.

He took in a deep breath. "Get out."

"But-"

"I'm sorry." Marvin grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him toward the front door. "You can't be here."

"No, wait, Marvin-" Marvin swung the door open revealing the hallway behind it. "Marvin, don't do this!" Jack didn't know why he didn't want to go back, but something was telling him that he had to stay.

Marvin looked to Jack, sadness in his eyes. "This is for your own good." Marvin pushed Jack out the apartment.

"Marvin!" With a slam the door closed. Jack grasped the handle and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. He banged on the door. "Marvin, open the door!" He did it once again this time with more force. "Open the door!" Jack could feel tears begin to build in his eyes. He didn't know why, but this hurt. It hurt so much. "Marvin!" he cried. "Marvin!"

Jack brought his fist upon the door and knocked and knocked and knocked. The tears leaked from his eyes and slowly, he crumpled to the ground. "Marvin." Jack leaned his head against the door. "Marvin, please. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Jack paused. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for, still he repeated it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The door remained closed and though, Jack could explore what the other doors had to offer, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat in front of that door, murmuring apologies until sleep crept in.

* * *

Jack awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up from his bed and looked around in confusion. He didn't remember going to bed.

He pulled off the covers and turned off the alarm. And for a long moment, he sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes trained on the carpet. His mind was racing, but he doesn't why.

 _"Isn't this where we came in?"_ a voice whispered.

Jack turned, but saw no one else in his bedroom as usual. Jack shook his head before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair-

_"What's happening?"_

_"Shh."_

Goosebumps rose on Jack's arms. Slowly, he peered out of his bathroom door. Didn't seem like anybody was in his bedroom. But, just in case, Jack picked up an air freshening spray bottle and cautiously approached his closet. His hand hovered over the closet door handle before he yanked it open, seeing nothing but his own clothes.

Jack lowered the spray bottle, but didn't put it down. Warily, he turned around, his eyes darting about, trying to spot any intruder. 

"Hello?" No answer. Jack shook his head again. What was he doing? There's nobody in his house.

He set down the spray bottle and turned back to his closet, seeing what he should wear today. His eyes fell upon a red hoodie and something in mind clicked.

Jack took the hoodie as well as a pair of pants and got changed. He closed the closet doors and went downstairs. He feels he has much to do, but doesn't what.

What should he do?

 

Go Outside - Chapter 70

Remember - Chapter 71


	46. Chapter 46

Confronting Marvin. Perhaps not the smartest ideas Jack has come up with, however something is telling him that he has to do it. So, Jack stood his ground as Marvin approached.

Once in a foot of each other Marvin stopped, shadows masking his face.

The magician paused before sighing. "Another one of these. Listen, kid, this is a restricted area. Stars and staff only." Marvin went to move past Jack until he spoke up.

"Wait a minute, Marvin, you can't-"

Marvin huffed, pulling out a sharpie from his suit pocket and signed Jack's shirt. "There. Now get out of here before security resets you." Marvin walked on to exit the Backstage. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his shirt to find Marvin had written "Help Me" rather than his name.

Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing a blue cape disappearing around a corner. "Marvin, wait!" Jack ran after the magician, still not exactly knowing why.

The Backstage became darker and darker as Jack chased after Marvin. The only way Jack knew he was going in the right direction was that blue cape. But, soon even that was getting hard to see. The Backstage was closing in on Jack and was going to swallow him whole. That was when Jack had followed Marvin down a narrow hallway.

At the end of it was a maroon door with a golden star on it. Jack ran down the hallway and opened the door revealing a small room. It had lavender colored walls, a rack filled with various costumes, a deep purple couch, and a dresser with a mirror surrounded by light bulbs.

The magician was seated at the dresser. He had already taken off his cape and his jacket and he was currently removing his mask, placing it on a mannequin head. Without the obstruction of the cat mask Jack could see Marvin's oddly cat-like green eyes accented by eyeliner and a large pink scar going across his face. 

Marvin looked in the mirror and his gaze fell upon Jack who was still standing in the doorway. Marvin didn't move, he simply directed his attention back to himself.

"Don't you have a choice to make?" Jack looked to the magician in confusion. "Don't look at me like that. You should know who's pulling the strings by now, kiddo."

"What is going on?" Jack finally asked.

"That depends. How exactly did you get here?" Marvin asked as he picked up a makeup wipe and begin removing the eyeliner.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everybody gets in the same place in the same way. That's kinda the whole point of. . . this." The magician gestured vaguely before throwing away the used makeup wipe in a nearby trash can.

"What even is this?"

"It's a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing humans do to make death seem quicker."

Jack eyed the magician with confusion. "You say 'humans' as if you're not one."

"That's because I'm not," Marvin said with a sullen expression. "I'm a character. Everything I am - everything I do is already chosen. And there's nothing I can do about that." Marvin took off his gloves and set them aside on the dresser before loosening the bow tie.

"Am I dreaming?"

"It depends." Marvin set aside the bow tie and began unbuttoning his vest.

"Depends on what?"

"Whatever is written." 

"You're not making any sense."

"Why should I? Nothing else in this world does." Marvin looked up again at Jack. "You know you don't have to stand in the doorway like that. The couch is up for grabs." Jack stared at Marvin for a moment. "Kid, it's a goddamn couch. It's not going to kill you."

"You might."

"What's my reason for that?"

"What's your reason for you not to do that?"

"Sorry, kid, but if you want more information about me, you have to find out the long way." Marvin sighed as Jack continued to stand his ground. "At least close the door, will you?" Hesitantly, Jack closed it. "Thank you."

"Why did you write this on my shirt?" Jack pointed to the signature.

"What? An autograph? You seemed like a crazed fan. Thought that's what you wanted."

"It says 'help me'."

The magician finally turned around. "No, it does-. . ." He stared at Jack's shirt. "I didn't. . . I didn't mean to write that."

"Are you okay, Marvin?"

The magician looked up from the shirt to look Jack in the eye. "Marvin is not my name. That's the character. Same way as you're not really Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an imitation of him. And a pretty dull one if I have to say."

"That's-that's not true. I'm-I'm Jack. I'm me."

"Tell me then, Jack, when you make a decision do you feel like you make it because of your own reasoning?" Jack opened his mouth only to slowly close it. "Why did you follow me, Jack? What was the reason for it?"

"Well, I. . ." Jack cleared his throat. "I had just came in and saw your performance. I wanted answers."

"Even though the rational thing after seeing something like that was to run or hide?"

"My curiosity overcame me."

"Jack, in your entire lifetime has your curiosity come in the way of your own life?" Jack pressed his lips together. "You don't know what I could or would do to you and you still don't. So tell me, Jack. Why did you follow me? What was the real reason?"

"I. . ." Jack tried to find the answer, but all he could recall was this strong sense that he had to follow Marvin. "I don't. . . I don't know."

"And why do you think you don't know?"

"Well- I don't know!"

"Just a question, Jackie."

Jack paused. "Jackie. That was the person that died in that play."

"It's also a nickname. You're over analyzing." Marvin took a moment, pondering this. "Or are you? You still haven't told me your route yet."

"Route?"

Marvin shook his head. "We're getting off track. Jack. Why do you think you don't know?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly."

Jack knitted his eyebrows together. "What?"

"You're not supposed to know. If you know then you can't be controlled anymore and that's not fun for anyone. They don't want a character who can think for themselves. They want a puppet. A puppet they can project themselves onto so that they can be the hero. So that they can shake the very lives of people. So that they can get some excitement in their pitiful lives."

"Who's they?!"

Marvin stared at the young man. "How did you get here, Jack?"

"No. I want an answer. All this time you haven't given me a straight fucking answer."

"I can't give it to you with no background."

"Don't you know? Aren't you some omnipotent being that can see anything?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the batshit crazy talk about puppets and everything being a lie and me being controlled. Or perhaps it's because I found you behind a door that just magically appeared in my house."

Recognition sparked in Marvin's eyes. "Ahhh. That's how you got here. Well, I'm flattered, I guess."

"What?"

"You picked me. You're not the first, though. Guessing you could tell that from the theatre. People love a good magician."

This man isn't making any goddamn sense. He won't answer Jack straight on, but is it really time to lose his temper with this possibly dangerous stranger? "You seem conflicted. Guess it's time. What's it going to be?"

 

Learn - Chapter 72

Demand - Chapter 73


	47. Chapter 47

He can't let Marvin see him. He doesn't know what he'll do to him. He needs to hide. Sean quickly searched for a hiding place and decided upon a nearby crafts table with a dark cloth over it. As Marvin approached, Sean got under the table and tried to quiet his breathing.

The magician passed by the table, giving no notice of the man beneath it. Sean waited until all went quiet before getting out from under the table. The magician was nowhere in sight and the stage was empty. Perfect time to make an escape.

Sean quietly made his way toward the entrance to the Backstage, the area around him darkening. But even as it was getting hard to see, Sean remained calm telling himself that the door was just ahead. It was just ahead. It was just ahead. He'll be home soon. He'll be safe in the comforts of his own home in no time. 

These were all lies. He knew he had been walking for much longer than he should have. He knew that there were no longer the barriers of the Backstage to keep him safe. He was lost. Lost in a realm of pure darkness. 

However, where there is dark, there is light. In the distance he could see a small, white light, breaking through the darkness. Sean followed it, having nothing else to turn to. 

As he grew closer and closer to the light he could see it begin to separate into more lights. Different colors, different shapes, different sizes. Slowly, the lights spread and surrounded Sean, making the deep, dark void seem more like a section of outer space. It might be a section of outer space for all Sean knew. 

Voices began to filter into the space, whispering.

"Vhere are you, Marvin?" questioned one.

"Where are you?" asked another, seemingly through tears.

Piano music began to filter in. None of the notes were in place, but it seemed like that was on purpose. Perhaps it's a code.

"Set me free." The hairs on Sean's neck stood up at the sound of his own voice. Sean turned, trying to find the source of it all as more and more noise filtered in, becoming louder and louder. 

"Stop it. Stop it!" The ungodly noise persisted, becoming unbearable. Sean clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tune everything out. But, the noise would not quiet. He couldn't take this. He just wanted this to end. He just wanted all of this to stop.

" _Quiet._ " All of the noise came to an abrupt stop and the void was quiet once again. Sean slowly stood up, opening his eyes and taking his hands off of his ears. There was a pause.

"Hello?"

" _Ya don't know_ _sufferin'._ "

"Wha-"

 _"_ _NO!_ _I'M TALKING!"_ Sean flinched at the raise of volume. " _Nobody interrupts me. Not anymore._ " He turned his head to sound of footsteps circling him. But, he didn't see anyone else in the void. " _Ya don't know sufferin'. Ya don't know what it's like to be born in a world that never wanted you. I was stuck in your shadows for too long. You know what I had to do to get here, Marvin? Do ya?"_   There was a scoff. " _Of course ya don't. Nobody could know, especially fan favorites like you._ "

Sean didn't know what was happening, but he wanted to get out. He needed to find a way out. " _Get over it, Marvin, honestly, it was one universe. There's plenty here. You can have all the best friends ya want._ " Sean went to retrace his steps only to find that he couldn't tell which way he came from. " _Don't talk to me 'bout what's right and what's wrong, Marvin. You've killed as many as I have._ "

Sean ran to the lights, hoping that they may gave them an answer. But, they only confused him farther when he managed to knock one out of the air. " _You agreed to this, Marvin. Don't act like you didn't._ " Sean watched as one of the lights tumble to the ground. With an extremely short pause it turned into a great, glowing doorway. " _Nobody dies here, Marvin. There's always another timeline._ "

Sean cautiously walked toward the doorway, unsure what it could do. A chuckle echoed throughout the void. " _That's the thing with all of you. There's always another one. No matter what I do there's always more._ " Slowly, he reached out, submerging his hand into the doorway. It was an odd feeling, much like pushing through jello. " _Marvin, there's no stoppin' me._ " Knowing it won't hurt him, Sean began to walk into the doorway. " _I'm everywhere._ "

* * *

Sean stumbled into a new world, feeling disoriented. Before him now was a void much like the one he just left except with two men in front of him. One being slightly taller with very long hair, four glowing green symbols on his forehead and green cat-like eyes. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

The other currently had his back turned to Sean. This man had short hair and was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and what looked like converse. His form wasn't exactly stable, every once in a while it will begin to glitch. 

Sean peered over his shoulder, seeing that the doorway was gone. There's no way back. 

"You won't get away with this," spoke Marvin, seemingly unbeknownst to Sean. 

"Who's gonna stop me? Hm?" Marvin didn't speak. "The doctor is out. The movie star is washed up. The hero is retired. And the father is no longer a father. It's game over, Marvin."

"He's still out there."

"Under the control of them. He's being lead to his death as we speak."

"Really? How do you explain that then?" Marvin's eyes shifted from the glitch to Sean. 

Anti finally turned around and sneered. "I didn't write this for you," he hissed. "You shouldn't be here."

Sean is absolutely petrified. He doesn't know what's going on, he just wants to go home. 

What should he do?

 

Negotiate - Chapter 74

Fight - Chapter 75

Open Another Doorway - Chapter 76


	48. Chapter 48

There's only one way to get Chase out of this loop. He needs to bring in the one thing that will make Chase unhappy again. Stacy. 

"Bro?" Jack got out of his thoughts to look to Chase who seemed slightly concerned. "You good?"

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine. That was good, but, um, I got something to tell you." Chase walked over to Jack, growing more concerned as he sensed the seriousness of the matter in Jack's attitude.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just. . . your wife called. Seemed serious." Chase nodded, seeming more sullen. The world glitched slightly.

"I'll make sure to give her a call later." Chase went to go fetch the camera. "But, for now, we need more content for this video." Chase picked it up before peering over his shoulder, smiling. "I was thinking I could stand over there and throw-"

"It's just- it seemed urgent," Jack interrupted. "Something about her taking the kids."

Chase furrowed his eyebrows at Jack, slowly putting the camera down. "Um, I'll be back, bro. Keep an eye on the gear, yeah?"

"Sure, man." 

Chase exited the main room into his office, grimacing. Jack sighed, a sinking feeling settling in his chest. He felt bad, but maybe this will fix-

* * *

All was white. But through the blank haze was Chase in what looked like an office, brandishing a toy gun. He was looking to the camera, smiling widely.

"Yo, what's up guys? My name is Chase and welcome to: Bro Average." Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How did that not work? "Was that good, dude? Or should I do one more?"

"Ahm. . . yeah, yeah, that was fine."

"You okay, bro?"

"Um, yeah, it's just. . . your wife, Stacy called," Jack said, hoping that this time will work. "Sounded urgent."

Chase frowned. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, something about her taking the kids. . . ?" Jack could practically see Chase's heart sink. The father slowly put the camera down.

"I'll be right back then," he said flatly. "Keep an eye on the gear."

"Sure, Chase."

Chase exited the main room into his office, seeming. . . annoyed. A different outcome, but that could mean it worked. Jack sighed, he still didn't feel good about this, but he has to-

* * *

All was white. But through the blank haze was Chase in what looked like an office, brandishing a toy gun. He was looking to the camera, smiling widely.

"Yo, what's up guys? My name is Chase and welcome to: Bro Average." What the hell is going on? "Was that good enough for you, Jack?"

"Sorry, what?"

"The intro, was it good?"

"Er- yeah, that was fine."

"Good. Then we can move on, right?"

Jack was slightly taken aback by Chase's responses, but he masked the confusion for the time being. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we can move on."

Chase grinned. "Great. So, I was thinking about this doing this trick I like to call: The Tea Bag. I'll explain-"

"Actually, Chase, um, your wife called. It sounded urgent."

Chase's grin faded and he held an unreadable expression. "Yeah?"

"It's just- she said that she was going to take away the kids."

"Jack, I'm doing work right now," Chase argued. "I'll call her afterwards."

"Chase, I really feel like you should-"

"Why?" Jack looked to Chase, both confused and scared. "Why should I, Jack?" The world glitched along with Chase.

"Because it's family, man. That comes before work."

"We're happy doing this. Why should I ruin that?"

"Chase, you have to face your problems."

"Jack, don't you understand? T̷̙̦̈h̸̝̬̟̔i̸̢̥͚͊͛̾s̴͖͋͌ ̴̢̼̻͂͑i̵͓̟͂̇s̵͉͈̣̐͠ ̷̯͑̽m̴̘̫͐͗ŷ̶͚̕ ̵̧̎̃w̷̹͊͐͜o̶̺̮͒̔̌r̴͔͆͆ļ̷͎͇͋d̴̲̅̍̈́." Chase's voice became distorted as the world became unstable.

"Chase, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, fear rising in his voice.

"This place was made for me, Jack. I can't hurt my kids, Stacy can't hurt me. It's just Bro Average over and over again. I never have to go home. Why should I ruin that?"

Jack paused. "You. . . know what's going on?"

Chase shrugged. "Not completely. I just know that I can just keep doing this forever. Never aging. Never tired or hungry or sad. I can just keep making videos."

"Chase, this is no way to live."

"At home is nowhere to live, Jack. Don't make me go back."

Jack needs to fix this somehow. But, how is he supposed to explain to Chase that this is just a broken memory? Never the less how can he convince him to get out of it?

 

Comfort Chase - Chapter 77

Tell Him the Truth - Chapter 78


	49. Chapter 49

Why should Sean come in the way with Chase's happiness? He has suffered enough. Sean decided to leave Chase alone and see this loop through.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, Chase. That intro was great."

Chase beamed. "Awesome!" He handed Sean the camera. "So, I've been thinking about this new take that we could try out," Chase said as he placed the coffee cup onto a table nearby.

"Okay," Sean hesitantly said, following Chase. These weren't Chase's actions from before, but maybe this means Sean did something right?

"Great. So stand right there." Sean stationed himself in front of the table nearby while Chase moved forward into a more open space. "See, I've been wanting to get out the routine for a while. Not really fun when you're just goin' round an' round in circles."

"Yeah," Sean agreed, growing more and more skeptical of Chase.

"It's nice you're here, Jack to break the cycle." Sean began to have this weird sinking feeling when Chase looked to him with an unsettling grin. The world slowly fell apart around them as the pupils of Chase's eyes expanded until you could no longer see the irises. "I̶̞͛̈̕͘ ̷͈̞͍̙͊̽̆̋ẅ̵̺͇͙͔́̀̈́a̴̝̝͙̬̅̚s̶̨͚̈́̿͂̽ ̷͔͗̌͝g̵͔̟̻̎͜͝e̸͔̊͗̎t̸̗͈̾͊ṫ̵̠̯͐̽i̷̼̥͇͔͐n̴̞͋̔͝'̷͔̙̖̤̒̓͐́ ̶͔̎͑͋̿b̷̗̽̆͑o̵̼̘̟̩̍͌͛r̷̹͖̍̂ë̶̗́̇͘d̶̛̻̲̥̋."

"Chase?"

Darkness engulfed the office and it was only Sean and Chase. "Nice o' you to drop by, Jackie. But, I think I got this." With one sharp movement of Chase's own head, Sean uncontrollably mirrored him and his neck snapped. He fell backward, his lifeless body falling through the void. "See you next time."

* * *

_Break the Cycle_

_Ending 11 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	50. Chapter 50

"Jameson, you stay behind and keep watch, alright? I'll investigate the portal and if it's safe I'll tell you to come down. If something happens, stomp and jump down, I'll catch you."

Jameson wrote a new message. " _I would gladly do that, but, how are you going to get down?"_ Jack looked down at the red strings still tied around his wrists. He offered the two torn ends to Jameson. 

"Let me down." Jameson saluted before taken the two ends and holding them tightly in his wooden hands. Jack took in a deep breath and climbed over the fence and jumping down. Jameson slowly let Jack down until he was nearly on the ground. "Okay, Jamie, let me-" Jack fell to the ground with a loud thump. Shortly after, the strings fell with him. Gathering himself, Jack stood up, looking to the platform quizzically. "Jameson?"

He couldn't see the puppet, but he could see someone on the landing. There was a pause before a wooden hand stuck out, giving him a thumbs up. With the confirmation that Jameson was safe, Jack went on to explore the green portal.

Slowly, he approached the strange portal and reached out. He watched as his fingers disappeared into the bright, green light. It felt like he was pushing through jello. It was strange. He pulled his hand out, seeing it was fine.

Hesitantly, Jack poked his head in to see a vast void filled with billions of stars and galaxies. Two men in the distance appear to be chatting. One was dressed in a tuxedo and a blue cape and the other appeared to be wearing the same thing Jack was wearing. They could be trouble, but, it's probably better trouble than Anti. Jack stuck his head out and looked up at the landing.

"Jameson! It's safe, you can come down!" Jameson took an unnerving pause. "Jamie?" A moment later down came the body of Jameson Jackson. Jack managed to catch him before he hit the floor. In his arms he held a limp, wooden puppet void of any life. "Jameson?"

A giggle echoed through the room. Jameson jumped out of Jack's arms as his strings were pulled. Slowly, Jameson pulled his head up. Jack shook his head. "No, no, no." The portal closed. "No!"

Jameson's mouth opened and out came the Puppet Master's words. "You thought you could escape me?" Jack's feet left the floor as he was pulled up into the air. He began to choke, thrashing and clawing at the cord around his neck. When Jack was about to pass out he was finally set on the ground where he coughed and gasped for air. "You will always be here. You will always obey."

That was the last time Jack ever even hoped for freedom from then on. He was to live for eternity as a puppet.

* * *

_Big Brother_

_Ending 12 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	51. Chapter 51

"I'll stay here and keep watch. Jameson, you'll go down to investigate, if the portal is safe then knock on a wall."

Jameson wrote a new message. " _And if it isn't safe?"_

"Give me a thumbs down after you knock. Regardless, I'll jump down."

Jameson wiggled his nose as he wrote his response. " _Jack, there's no way I could burden your weight._ " Jameson stiffened before he went to add something hurriedly. " _Not that there's anything wrong with your weight! I have wires for bones and they just can't handle anything over a few kilograms._ "

"I'm not suggesting you catch me." Jameson acted out relief. "I was thinking I would tie one of my strings to the platform here and kinda let myself down."

" _But we still don't know the cause of how we were let free, how are you supposed to detach yourself from the platform?"_

"Well. . . maybe Anti's rules still apply here. Maybe I won't be injured by that fall."

Jameson looked to Jack worriedly. " _Well, if you're sure about that._ "

Jack nodded. "I'm sure. Come on, I'll let you down." Jack grabbed Jameson's strings. The puppet put down his chalkboard and chalk and got over the railing. He saluted to Jack before letting go.

Jack slowly let Jameson down onto the ground below and let go once he was hovering over the floor. Jameson smiled up at Jack and gave him a thumbs up, Jack gave one back.

Jack watched closely as Jameson tested if the portal was safe to go through with his hand. Even though he should be watching the platform He gave no notice to the ominous figure grabbing his strings. They placed a hand over his mouth and shushed Jack.

"Don't give any alarm or you'll spend eternity suffocatin', got it?" Jack nodded. "Do you know who cut these cords?" Jack shook his head. Anti tightened the cord around Jack's neck. "Are you lyin' to me?" Jack shook his head feverishly. The cord loosened. "Once I've strung up you two, I'll investigate that portal for ya. Make sure that ya won't try to escape again." Jameson finally stuck his head out of the portal and knocked on a wall, giving a turning his thumb to the side. "Have a nice flight, Jackie."

Anti pushed Jack over the side and he stopped in mid-air, struggling for air. Jameson looked on in horror while Anti grabbed a hold of his own strings. The portal closed when Jack suddenly stopped struggling for breath. His mouth hung open and out came Anti's words.

"I hope you all hear this and learn that there is nothing you can do to stop me. Not memory shards. Not any sorcerer or doctor or father or hero or even time traveler. You are all to fall and obey me. Got it?!"

Unwillingly, Jack and Jameson nodded. Anti strung up Jameson along with Jack before going off to find whoever had set them free.

* * *

_Tied Up_

_Ending 13 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	52. Chapter 52

"We'll go down together," Jack decided.

Jameson smiled proudly, writing his new message. " _No man left behind. I like that._ " Jack smiled back as Jameson erased his chalkboard to write his next sentence. " _But how will we get down?"_

"Well, I was thinking that since Anti augmented this place he would make it where we couldn't die, right? If we jump we should be fine."

Jameson wiggled his nose, thinking. " _Couldn't I just let you down and you can catch me?"_

"I feel like that's too much time for him to find us."

" _Well, if you're sure._ " Jameson placed his piece of chalk in his chest pocket and put his board under his arm before putting a leg up onto the railing. Jack mirrored the puppet.

"Okay. On three." Jameson nodded. Jack swallowed his fear of the height below, closing his eyes. He felt Jameson grab his hand. "One, two. . . three!" The two jumped over the railing, flying toward their previous prison. There was a loud crack when they landed and Jack believed it was him. His pain sensors were sure telling him it was.

Wincing, Jack got up slowly, inspecting himself for any injuries. Other than the stinging pain he was unharmed.

So that crack must have come from. . . . Jack looked over at Jameson, dread slowly filling him. He knelt beside the puppet who was laying face down, lifeless. Jack shook him. "Jamie? Jameson? Come on, don't tell me-" 

Jameson slowly sat up rubbing his head, seeming daze. Jack let out a breath of relief, placing a hand on his chest. "You okay?" Jameson nodded. Jack stood up and helped the puppet up. Jameson paused, patting himself down. "What is it?" Jameson's eyes wandered down to his broken chalkboard on the ground and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jamie."

Jameson took off his hat and bowed his head momentarily before recomposing himself and approaching the portal, waving Jack over. Jack followed him and the two inspected the portal closely.

Jameson looked to Jack with a question he couldn't express. Luckily, it was easy to narrow down what questions he could be asking. "You go first. If either of us should get caught it should be me." Jameson's expression twisted to something of offense. He poked Jack in the chest, silently telling him he should go first. "Jamie, you've suffered enough."

Jameson pulled out his piece of chalk and went on to write on the wall. " _You still have a chance at life._ "

"And you don't?" Jameson didn't seem satisfied as he erased his message. He pocketed the chalk. Staring down Jack for a what felt like a long pause. Swiftly, the wooden man grabbed Jack's hand and jumped through the portal, throwing caution to the wind.

Going through the portal was a very strange sensation. The best way Jack could possibly describe was pushing yourself through jello.

When Jack came out through the other side he saw a vast void filled with millions of stars and galaxies. Two men were in the distance, they appeared to be chatting. One was dressed in a tuxedo and a blue cape and the other appeared to be wearing the same thing Jack was wearing. They appear to be trouble. . . but Jameson is already running toward them, almost tripping over his strings in the process.

Jack, immensely worried ran after the puppet. "Jameson, wait!" Jameson ignored Jack and went on running.

The two strangers eventually noticed the two men running toward them, the one in the cape took a protective stance in front of the other and conjured a green flame from his hand. But, Jameson ignored this and instead threw his arms around the sorcerer. Everyone froze, confused at Jameson's actions.

Slowly, the other man stepped out from behind Marvin and Jack only got more confused. Before him now was another version of him brandishing some sort of red blade in one hand. The other Jack mirrored the freed one's confusion.

Marvin pushed Jameson back to get a good look of his face. "Jamie?" Marvin pulled Jameson back into the hug, a shocked expression stuck on his face. "I thought you were dead." The sorcerer let go of the puppet and looked down at him. "What did he do to you?"

"Um, sorry, but what's going on here?" The other Jack asked.

"I would like to know that too," the freed Jack said.

"Well, it seems we bumped into an alternate you," Marvin explained to the other Jack. "I've run into this one or two times it usually got weird, but you guys aren't me."

"But if he's me then why is he with Jameson?" questioned the other Jack.

"Different decisions, different timelines."

"I have a headache," the Jacks said in unity.

"Regardless, I'm glad we bumped into you two."

"Oh! Do you know what set us free?" the freed Jack inquired, gesturing to the trail of strings running behind them.

"Oh, memory shard. Here, let's get the excess. Jackie?" The other Jack handed Marvin the supposed memory shard, still bewildered. Marvin carefully cut the knots around Jameson's wrists and neck, the freed puppet smiled gratefully. Marvin went over to do the same to Jack until he shrank back nervously.

"Actually, I can do that myself." Jack didn't care if Marvin was trustworthy, he did not like the idea of Marvin slipping up and stabbing him at all. 

"Sure." Marvin handed the shard over to Jack and he continued to cut himself free, the excess cords disappearing into nothingness. Once done, he handed it back to the sorcerer. "Seems like the Director really did a number on you two." Jameson signed something to Marvin. "I don't know, Jamie. I don't have a lot of experience on changing forms. If I try to revert you back, your body will have caught up to your time." 

Jameson paused before signing once more. Marvin looked to the puppet sadly. "Not now. Alright?" Jameson took another moment before responding. "In the meantime, what do you want me to do? The puppet shook his head before signing something to the sorcerer. "You sure?" Jameson nodded. The magician shrugged. "Okay." Marvin turned to the freed Jack. "Jameson says that's up to you, Jack."

"Huh?" 

"You can choose if you want me to take you two somewhere safe."

"What other choice do I have?"

"Well, you two could help me and Jackie fix some interruptions in time and space. The more the merry basically. But, if you're overwhelmed by all of this I can find a place where you two will be safe."

Jack wasn't really sure if he was up for this. He had just escaped a life or death situation, why should he dive head first into another one? "It's entirely up to you, I'm sure me and Jackie will get along fine if you decide not to help."

 

Go With Marvin - Chapter 79

Get Somewhere Safe - Chapter 80


	53. Chapter 53

Jack wasn't going to get very far by just arguing with Henrik, so calmed down and told Henrik what happened.

"I was looking at myself in the mirror and I just. . . collapsed. When I woke up there was this ooze on my hands and writing on the mir-"

Henrik pulled his eyebrows together. "Vat ooze?"

"You don't see this?" Jack asked slowly, gesturing to his hands.

"I don't see any ooze, Jack." Jack's heart sank as fear slowly embraced him. "Jack? Are you feeling alvight?"

"There's a message on the mirror when I woke up, I saw it."

"Vat did it say?"

" 'Nice to see you awake'."

Henrik frowned before pulling up his surgical mask. "Susan, du musst hier raus, so schnell du kannst, dass niemand reinkommt. Wenn Sie an seltsamen Symptomen leiden, bleiben Sie zu Hause und rufen Sie mich an."

Susan nodded. "Sind Sie sicher, Doktor?" 

"Jetzt." Susan headed out of the room rather quickly leaving only Jack and the doctor.

"Henrik. How did I get this scar?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. You came here, your neck cut vide open."

"Henrik, how could I have survived that? People don't survive from being split open like that."

"A series of miracles. You somehow lived long enough for help to get you. I kept you stable long enough for Marvin to step in and vork his magic."

"Marvin was here?"

"Only briefly. I can't vemember much once Marvin got back."

"Why?"

"You vere infected vith a unique virus, highly contagious. Just me being in the space vas dangerous, scrubs and all." Jack felt the goosebumps arise on his arms. He thinks he knows what Henrik is talking about, but he is really hoping this isn't true.

"Henrik, what was this virus?"

"Ve're not sure. Ve don't even have a name for it it's just ze Virus."

"What were the symptoms?"

"Nose bleeds, high fever, hallucinations, nausea, and irritation of the right eye." Jack ran his finger across the scar, feeling the cold of the black ooze on his neck. "Zat message on ze mirror 'nice to see you awake' does it strike you like anyzing familiar or. . . ?"

Jack paused, trying to think how he could tell this to Henrik without sounding crazy. The last thing he really needed was to be thrown into a psychiatric ward. 

"Henrik, what kind of hallucinations did you have when you had the Virus?"

"Jack, zat's been so long ago-"

"But you haven't forgotten about it, have you?"

Henrik went silent. "No."

"Did you see him?"

The doctor pressed his lips together. "Yes."

"Then does 'nice to see you awake' strike you like anything familiar, Henrik?"

For a moment there was only the sound of Chase's heart monitor. "How can you see him too? Hallucinations are unique to each person-"

"But, this isn't a normal virus, Henrik." The doctor didn't respond to that. "Do you still see him?"

Henrik sighed. "Jack, vhy is zis important?"

"Because I want to know that I'm not crazy."

Another tense moment of silence goes by. "You're not crazy, mein Freund. Just sick."

"Henrik-"

"Zat's enough questions for today. I need you to get some sleep, alvight?"

"But, Henrik-"

"Ah-ah-ah. No objections." Henrik turned out the light and made his way toward the exit. 

"Henrik, let me just ask one more question."

"Jack-"

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't get the answer."

Henrik sighed. "Fine. Vat is it?"

Your only chance to gain more info. Make it good.

 

Do You Still See Him? - Chapter 81

What Did He Make You Do? - Chapter 82


	54. Chapter 54

Fuck it. You need answers. And you're going to get them.

"No, Henrik, what happened to me?" Sean demanded.

"Jack, please-"

"Stop it! I want to know what happened!" Henrik didn't respond. Something slowly began to take over Sean. "Tell me. Tell me!"

"Jack, I'm only trying to-" Sean's face twisted in anger, he grabbed Henrik's jacket.

Susan gasped. "Dokter!" she exclaimed and went to aid, but Henrik merely held up a hand and she stopped.

"Bleib vor der Tür, Hör zu. Wenn es außer Kontrolle Gerät, kommen Sie wieder rein und beruhigen Sie ihn." Hesitantly, Susan left to attend to other business. "Jack, I need you to calm down," Henrik said in a calm tone.

"Why won't you make sense? Everything that's happened since I woke up hasn't made any sense."

"Coming back is always tough for patients. Things change."

"No. No. This is different, this isn't real life, I made you up! You're a joke character!"

"Is zat vat you vere actually vriting about in your dream?"

Sean ignored the doctor. "I need to know what's real, Henrik! Tell me what's real!" the puppet cried desperately.

The doctor looked to his friend with a sullen expression. "I can help if you just calm-" Sean grabbed a nearby syringe and held it up against Henrik's throat, his thumb on the plunger. He was fed up.

"Tell me. Now. No more bullshit."

Henrik swallowed, but remained a calm expression. "You don't vant to do zis, Jack."

"My name is not Jack. My name is Sean!" He was about to puncture the doctor's neck when Susan came in with another syringe. While Sean's mind was still choosing between fight or flight the nurse came over and sedated him. He tried to fight it off, but he soon succumbed to the lull of sleep, not to wake for a long time.

* * *

Sean awoke to the sound of soft beeping. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a blinding light above him. Squinting, he turned his head seeing a doctor preparing their tools, humming.

They peered over their shoulder for a moment. "Oh, nice to see you awake." Something about the doctor was odd.

"Where am I?"

"Right. Ya probably don't remember. The good doctor said you were acting hysterical, so I took you in to run a 'lil test." Sean furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. An ol' friend I suppose." The doctor turned around, they were masked by their scrubs, so Sean couldn't see much other than the green cat-like eyes. In his hand he held a syringe containing sickly green liquid.

"What is that?"

"An Anti-dote. It'll make everything go away, I promise." Sean could see the grin beneath the surgical mask and his stomach sank.

He went to move away when he found himself strapped to the table. "Let me go."

"It'll only take a minute."

"No. No! Don't do it, please, don't do it."

"Sorry, Jackie, but good ol' Marvin can't save you this time." He leaned down and went to make an injection.

"Stop! STOP! STOP IT!"

"You won't feel a thing. You're honestly lucky, most die brutally." Anti injected the Anti-dote through the side of Sean's neck and slowly pushed down on the plunger. "But, unfortunately, we don't have time for it. I'll settle for the guilt and trauma that is to come." Sean began to feel drowsy as he pulled the syringe out. Anti pulled down the mask, revealing a large pink scar running across his nose. He grinned down at Sean while he fought to keep his eyes open. "Sweet dreams, Jackie."

* * *

_Sweet Dreams_

_Ending 14 of ?_

_Try Again?_

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302973/chapters/40697657)

[Chapter Two](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwpKceIpeKe657QV4-jommqvW_Q4fMWPzsz8X7GOTtM/edit)


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How d̷̛̺̹̖̉̓a̴̛̱͖̙͘͝͝r̵̩̫̘̾e̶̩͙̞̱̋ you disobey me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will p̶̮̤̔̓a̷̠̩̭̻͛͑͗y̷͓̠̋.

The needle. Seemed the most deadly out of all of the "weapons". Jack picked up the needle and the table sank into the black floorboards. Before Jack could think about how fucking weird that was a spotlight came on. Anti went back into motion. Jack turned around quickly, needle in hand.

Anti opened his mouth to speak when his eyes drifted to Jack's hand. His sickening grin faded as he looked back up at Jack.

"No." Anti sneered as he moved to the left. Jack countered him by moving right, the two walking in a circle. "It's my turn. It's my turn!" Jack focused on Anti's movements rather than his speech. "The doctor has his route! Let me have mine!"

Without warning, Anti lunged forward, swiping at Jack with his knife. Jack just managed to dodge his attack and the two went back to their circle. "He's not gonna save you. You know that, right?" Jack tried to predict Anti's next moves and how he could use his weapon. Maybe if he could slow him down. . . ? "I have somethin' he can never have," Anti bragged, his smile returning. "I can save people."

Anti stomped his foot causing Jack to jump. Anti giggled. "Saved you when the doctor couldn't. Did ya know that?" Still, Jack ignored him. "What's a guy gotta do for some recognition, huh?" Anti ran for Jack, yelling. Waited for a moment, adrenaline powering his movements as he stepped aside. Jack stepped back as Anti recovered.

This is odd. Either Jack's really lucky or Anti really sucks at fighting. Anti came back and returned to the circle. "That needle isn't gonna do shit. The doc tried it before. Called it the  _Anti-_ dote." Anti chuckled. "Cute, huh?" Jack narrowed his eyes. What was Anti aiming for here? "Oh, that doctor, sure was amusin' up to his dyin' breath." Anti giggled once again. "You know what his last words were?" He paused for what seemed like comedic effect. "I don't either!" 

Anti cackled while Jack remained silent. Anti dropped the grin. "Aren't you the man that coined the phrase 'LAUGH'? You're not very joyful, are ya?" Anti teased going at Jack once again. Jack only tensed this time. "There we are. There's that hero that doctor claimed you to be." With that he disappeared into a mass of green pixels. Jack looked about him, shrinking away from where Anti was last seen.

In but a few moments, Jack was disarmed and in a headlock. Anti giggling behind him.  . . . Anti could have done this the entire time. He was fucking with Jack. "Sorry that I have to cut this so short, but you're borin' the audience." Jack's eyes wandered over to Anti's free hand to see the needle full of blue liquid.

Jack struggled in Anti's grip but couldn't get himself free. Anti thumped the needle with his other hand and pressed the plunger, some of the liquid spewing out. "You know why this Antidote was such a bust?" Anti placed the tip of the needle to Jack's neck. Jack tensed as the needle broke through the skin and Anti injected the rest of the substance. "It kills the host."

Anti took the needle out and let Jack go. Jack stumbled before falling down to the ground, the world spinning around him. "A shame. Thought you'd be smarter than that." Everything was going dark. Everything was fading away. "Maybe next time, you'll make the right choice." Anti's demented cackling was the last thing that Sean heard as he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find a what looked like a crafts table before him. It only held one item.

A knife.

 

Knife - Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W̵̝͑̌̂͑ȟ̶͎͍̝̪̾ê̷̼̯͗̊ŗ̵̺͓̊ẹ̶̰͆̉'̵̨͙̝̔̂͝s̵͚̜̘͉̾̏̐ ̶̺̠̙̠̾̀͗ÿ̶͇́̋̌ó̶̭̑u̶͓̼̻̺̔̚͝r̶̖͓̽ ̶͇́͆d̴̲̙̩̐͛ỏ̴̳̽̊c̸̳̽̑t̵̹̹̞̊o̸̠͙̤̣͝r̸̘͙̫͈̋ ̷̢̝̟̥̇̒̚n̴̥̯̈̔͑o̶͇͔͔͊̊͝ͅw̵̫̅̾?̴̘̬̘̆


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How d̷̛̺̹̖̉̓a̴̛̱͖̙͘͝͝r̵̩̫̘̾e̶̩͙̞̱̋ you disobey me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will p̶̮̤̔̓a̷̠̩̭̻͛͑͗y̷͓̠̋.

Jack didn't know why, but he felt compelled to the nerf gun. Perhaps it was his morality that would never let him kill another being even if that being was about to kill him. Or perhaps it was something else. None the less, Jack picked up the nerf gun and the table sank into the black floorboards. Before Jack could think about how fucking weird that was, a spotlight came on. Anti went back into motion. Jack turned around quickly, nerf gun in hand.

Anti opened his mouth to speak when his eyes drifted to Jack's hand. His sickening grin faded as he looked back up at Jack.

"The father." Anti sneered. "Out everybody, you picked the alcoholic." Jack took his aim, now feeling like the nerf gun was a bad choice. "You know he killed his kids, right?" Anti asked as moved to the left. Jack countered him by moving right, the two now walking in a circle. "Should've heard 'em cryin' for him to stop." Anti's face contorted into a mockery of sorrow.

" _Daddy! Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting me!"_ Jack felt uneasy. He didn't know whether it was because Anti said "daddy" or how he managed to perfectly imitate a little girl crying. 

"Really think that he'd save you? A man that couldn't even save himself?" Jack sneered pulling the trigger of the gun. . . . He pulled it again. Anti grinned as he lunged for Jack. Luckily, he dodged Anti's attack and backed away from him. The two returned to their circle. "It's not like that gun would've done anythin' better. It's a fuckin' nerf gun."

Jack must have shown some sign of being surprised because Anti raised his eyebrows. He began cackling. "What did ya expect?! It's fuckin' bright green with an orange tip! Doesn't even have a safety switch! Please, don't tell me ya thought it'd work with the power of imagination or some shit!" Anti wiped at his eyes, his cackling gradually quieting. 

Jack took this opportunity to charge at Anti, wielding the toy gun as a melee weapon and shouting at the top of his lungs. Anti ducked and stabbed, narrowly missing Jack's side. Jack went to bludgeon Anti on the top of head when Anti slipped out from under him. Jack stumbled and it seemed to be the perfect moment for Anti to strike, but. . . nothing happened.

Jack turned around and Anti was across from him once more. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Your hand-to-hand combat is gettin' rusty, Jackie," Anti taunted before pausing, watching Jack almost like he was prey. "Never understood why you fought for that sad sack o' shit when ya could've fought for me. I'm better."

"How are you better?" questioned Jack, attempting to rile up Anti. If he focuses on his anger he might become clumsy with his combat.

"Nobody leaves me." Anti's lips curled into an unnerving grin. Anti stomped causing Jack to jump. He chuckled. "Chase was fun to fuck with too. He was drunk half the time so he thought most of the shit he was doing wasn't real. Man, how he freaked out when he found out." Anti stomped again, but Jack only tensed. "There we are. There's that hero he claimed you to be." With that he disappeared into a mass of green pixels. Jack looked about him, shrinking away from where Anti was last seen.

In but a few moments, Jack was disarmed and in a headlock. Anti giggling behind him.  . . . Anti could have done this the entire time. He was fucking with Jack. "Sorry I have to end this so soon, but the audience wants an endin'." Jack's eyes wandered over to Anti's free hand to see the nerf gun. "Real funny you thought you could work this thing." He locked it. "Without lockin' it."

Anti pressed the orange tip to Jack's head. Jack struggled in Anti's grip, but couldn't get himself free. "Thought you'd be smarter." Anti pulled the trigger and Jack fell to the ground, darkness engulfing him.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find what looked like a crafts table before him. It only held one item.

A knife.

 

Knife - Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C̴̥͗̂h̶̯͈̔ǎ̶͔͠s̶͎͂̆e̸̤̱̕ ̷͉͙̑d̴̹̈́͝o̷̼̰͌e̸͚̮͗s̵̢̉n̶̺͐͝'̶̬͘t̴̹͜ ̸̺͆̌e̴̦̲̊͝v̴̜̲͌̿e̴͈̽͗n̷̞͋̌ͅ ̷̡̬̔c̴̜̦͌̈ḧ̵̥́ẹ̸͆c̶̺̠̄͘k̵̡̺͒ ̵̲̗̾̓o̷̭̞͂n̶̖̾͠ ̴̧͔̓h̸̦̗̎̅ȉ̴̛̺ͅs̴̬̯̍ ̸͉͂c̷̥̪͘h̶͉͝į̴̈́̅l̵̰̼̊͠d̴̥̃ȓ̶̹̈́e̸̡̡̐n̸̟̊̅.̷̗̃ ̷̠͓̂W̴̻̔̓ḧ̶̟̯́̀ẙ̸͙̳̒ ̸͇̃͜w̵̤̍ȍ̴̯ṷ̷̧̄̈́ḽ̷̞̆d̴̝̈́ ̷̙͝͠ͅh̸͇͝ê̷̢̩̒ ̴̯̃̚s̸̪̑̍a̷̠̳͝v̸̦͌́ë̷͎̺́̑ ̷͎͊̆ỳ̶̞̗o̷̹͛̈́ṵ̶͑?̴̠̜͌


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How d̷̛̺̹̖̉̓a̴̛̱͖̙͘͝͝r̵̩̫̘̾e̶̩͙̞̱̋ you disobey me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will p̶̮̤̔̓a̷̠̩̭̻͛͑͗y̷͓̠̋.

A gift box could contain anything. It could even contain an actual weapon. Jack picked it up and examined it. There was a tag on it that said: "Happy Birthday, Jackie!" Strange, Jack thought. Jack undid the bow and tore open the wrapping paper. He took off the lid of the box to reveal. . . 

"A. . . spell book?" Jack placed the box back onto the crafts table as he inspected the book. He flipped it open to a page that was titled: "For Enemies". 

The crafts table sank into the black floorboards before Jack could read the first sentence. He didn't have time to think about how fucking weird that was when a spotlight came on. Anti went back into motion. Jack turned around quickly, book in hand.

Anti opened his mouth to speak when his eyes drifted to Jack's hand. His sickening grin faded as he looked back up at Jack. 

"A cat person, huh?" Anti sneered as he moved to the left. Jack countered him by moving right, the two walking in a circle. "I feel he's a bit overrated. So whiny." Anti contorted his face into a mockery of sorrow. " 'You killed my friend!' 'You ruined my life!' Boo-fuckin'-hoo." Jack wanted to read what was in the book, but he was worried that Anti would strike while he was distracted. "Don't bother. I can name 'em off for ya. You're on 'For Enemies', right?

"Occidere cattus. Intermissium cor. Comminuet gemma perfer euntis. Contundito trifolium incarnatum. Contundito ligonem." Jack had a feeling that those spells weren't in the book. "Fuck you, read it for yourself." Jack refused, keeping his eyes on Anti. "Marvin was a real stubborn one too. Surprised I didn't kill 'em off sooner."

Anti lunged for Jack, yelling. Jack stepped aside and quickly read a random incantation out loud.

"Praesidio." Nothing happened, but lucky Jack he was able to get some distance between Anti and they returned to their circle.

"They're bullshit. I should know, I wrote it." Anti grinned. "Marvin couldn't save you before and he can't save now, Jackie." He stomped, causing Jack to jump. Anti chuckled lowly. "Looks like you're gettin' rusty, Jackie. What happened to everythin' Marvin taught you? Can't remember?" He teased as he giggled unnervingly.

Jack glanced at the book for a small second before repeating the enchantment. "Defendere." Still, nothing happened.

Anti charged, knife raised. Jack narrowly missed, hearing the  _whoosh_ as the knife cut through the air. As Jack sank back, he looked down at the book. "Desperato."

Anti giggled. "You do know what that means, right?" Anti circled Jack. "Hopeless." Anti stomped yet again, but Jack didn't flinch. "There we are. There's that hero." With that, Anti disappeared into a mass of green pixels. Jack looked about him, shrinking away from where Anti was last seen.

In but a few moments, Jack was disarmed and in a headlock. Anti giggling behind him.

. . . Anti could have done this the entire time. He was fucking with Jack. 

"Sorry, Jackie. But, the audience has been on the edge of their seats for too long." Jack struggled in Anti's grip, but he couldn't get himself free. "You know those spells, they're bullshit. Unless you say it with meanin'." Jack kicked and fought, but it was of no use. " _Et occidit heros._ "

Jack could feel something rise in his throat. It tasted like. . . copper. Once Jack began hacking up blood Anti let him go. The hero dropped to his knees, coughing up mouthfuls of crimson, creating a disturbingly large pool on the floor. The arms supporting him gave out. Jack collapsed to the floor and rolled over onto his back.

Anti giggles turned into cackles as the blood collecting in Jack's throat,suffocating him. His body was too weak to react to the lack of oxygen, he merely lay there in excruciating pain until finally, all went dark.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find what looked like a crafts table before him. It only held one item.

A knife.

 

Knife - Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T̶̠͝ḥ̴̭͆ȇ̷͓̩̾ ̴̟̍m̸̙̈a̷̺͖̓̾ǵ̷̳̃i̶̻̎c̸̡̗̈́̇ĭ̵̳̄a̷̝̓͝n̵̨͓̾ ̸̯̒c̸̙͌͘ä̸̰̩́͠n̸̨͚̽'̷̞̔͠ṭ̴͋̌ ̵̲̾͆e̴̙̕v̴̛̹̏e̴͍̐̏ṅ̴̨͈̿ ̸̨̟͛s̷̰̋a̶̧͊̌v̶̜͊ě̶͇̝ ̵̲͍̄h̶͔̤̑i̵͈̙͂s̸̗̉ ̸̟̻́͝f̴̦̠̾r̷͔̀i̸̗͚͛e̶͙͆n̸̤̤̋͝d̷̮̠̀̚s̶̜̦̓̈́.̴̧̰̽̆ ̵̫̿H̷̖̅ơ̸̻ͅẃ̶̧̢̚ ̷̜̰͌ẘ̴͚̖i̶̜̕l̵͚͇̐l̶͇̽ ̵̯̑̈ḫ̷͆é̷̫̎ ̵̞̇̿ș̸̐̇ã̶͠ͅv̷̘e̵̻̒͝ ̸͈͂̉y̶͙̺̐o̸̼̖͊u̸̳̓͗?̸̟̯͐͋


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How d̷̛̺̹̖̉̓a̴̛̱͖̙͘͝͝r̵̩̫̘̾e̶̩͙̞̱̋ you disobey me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will p̶̮̤̔̓a̷̠̩̭̻͛͑͗y̷͓̠̋.

The baton. A blunt object, yet not lethal. Seems perfect. Jack picked up the baton and the table sunk into the black floorboards. Before Jack could think about how fucking weird that was a spotlight came on. Anti went back into motion. Jack turned around quickly, baton in hand.

Anti opened his mouth to speak when his eyes drifted to Jack's hand. His sickening grin faded as he looked back up at Jack.

"You can't change what's happened, ya know that, right?" Anti asked rhetorically as he moved to the left. Jack countered him by moving to the right, the two walking in a circle. "What's done is done. You're not gettin' 'im back no matter what you do." Jack didn't exactly know what Anti was talking about, but at the moment he didn't care. He was more focused on Anti's movements rather than speech. "But me - I am always there when your boys aren't. Even when you think I'm not."

Anti stomped, but Jack didn't flinch. Anti scowled. "A real stubborn one he was. No fun, really. Always walking 'round with a stick up his ass. Greater good this, greater good that. If I didn't kill him I would have just killed myself." There was a small moment of silence. Anti charged at Jack, shouting. Jack waited for a small second before moving out of the way. He took this opportunity to take a swing at Anti.

It was not effective. Quickly, Jack gained distance between him and Anti as he recovered. "He died last time, he's not gonna prevail against all odds. This ain't no comic book, Sean."

"That's a double negative."

"Hey, I don't write the lines." Jack brushed off the questions that bubbled up with each word that came from Anti and focused on the fight at hand. 

"Why are you doing this, Anti? What do you get out of this?"

Anti was taken back a bit. "Why do you want to know?"

"Shouldn't I get to know my cause of death?"

"It ain't none of your business."

"Double negative."

Anti growled in frustration. "Enough of this!" He disappeared into a mass of green pixels. Jack moved to the center, circling slowly, trying to find Anti before he gets the chance to attack. 

In but a few moments, Jack was disarmed and in a headlock. Jack struggled against him, trying to get free, but it was of no use. "You want answers to yer questions, huh? You wanna know why ya died, Jackie?" Anti held the baton against Jack's throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. "Huh?" Jack's struggling weakened. "You died for me. If it wasn't for you I never would've gotten a vessel." Jack clawed at the baton, trying anything to get in a breath a air. "You recognize the voice, Jackie? Hint: it's last one you'll hear."

Everything was becoming dark, Jack grew tired. Anti laughed. "Oh, what do ya say 'bout it this time, Jackie? I'm thinkin' a good ol' hero's death. How 'bout it?" Jack slipped into unconsciousness, never to return.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find what looked like a crafts table before him. It only held one item.

 

Knife - Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J̸͖͒å̸͍c̶̣̓k̴̬͑i̸̝͝e̴̻̍ ̷̃͜ỉ̸̩s̴̩ ̷̺͛n̴̈͜o̸̱̊ ̴̲̈́m̷̱͋o̴̗̍r̷͍̕e̷̳̐.̷̐͜


End file.
